The War of Gaia
by rocketgod123
Summary: This is my fan fiction story about the events after the House of Hades, taking place in the Blood of Olympus novel. Percy Jackson and his friends must face the ultimate challenge- Gaia. But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction. It might start off a bit slow but don't worry, it will get good I promise. Enjoy, and please remember to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Jason  


Of course, soon or later, another monster had to show up. Did it matter that it hadn't even been an hour since they had last got attacked? Nope.

Jason and his friends had just warded off _another_ attack by some Stymphalian birds. Everyone was exhausted. Once that had finished they all retreated back to their rooms, to catch some sleep, Leo taking watch. It had only been a day since the House of Hades, and already they had beaten off seven monster attacks. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel had filled Percy and Annabeth in about what had happened to them as they had traveled to the House of Hades, while they told them about Tartarus. It sounded horrible, and Jason was glad they were now reunited with their friends. Now they just had to face, and hopefully destroy, some giants. Easy as that; of course if they managed not to die along the way.

Jason had managed five minutes of rest, before Leo called a meeting in the mess hall. Cursing, Jason got up and wearily strode towards the mess hall, Piper beside him. She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, to which Jason smiled; Piper had been a great comfort over the past few days. She had matured so much both mentally and physically since that day on the Grand Canyon. Together they walked into the room. Everyone was assembled. Percy grinned- he looked tired, but he was still his cheerful old self, his arm around Annabeth.

"Well guys, it's sure great to be back here with the rest of you, but why are we here?" Percy asked. Jason had been wondering that himself.

Leo answered, " We need some supplies, and I figured we can get all that I need from the nearby town of Arta and Lake Niti which is where we are parked right now- hopefully we won't get a parking ticket!" He quickly gave jobs to everyone, except Percy and Hazel, who would stay and guard the ship.

"What do we do while we're here?" Hazel asked.

"Think of a way to kill Gaia," Jason said grimly.

….

Jason quickly climbed back on board with Annabeth, both of them carrying medical supplies. Luckily their trip to town had been successful and uneventful- monsters. Suddenly he saw Leo frantically beckoning them. Jason could see the rest on board, all looking worried. Percy shouted out, "Something is moving about down there, its pushing the currents strongly."

Then several heads emerged above the surface of the glistening blue lake.

The monster was a mottled, scaly green, dripping wet, with four heads, each one baring its fangs, hissing.

Annabeth screamed "HYDRA! Quickly: Jason attack from above. Hazel and I will attack from the front; Frank and Piper go behind and attack it. Percy attack from the water. Leo make sure your ready to burn the heads, after they've been cut off." Thankfully Annabeth, like always, had a plan.

Jason felt the wind gather up and carry him as the hydra climbed on board. He watched as the boat tipped and Hazel slid down the boat. He drew his sword and yelled at the hydra.

"Come here you maggot – brain!" Jason winced in his head as he said that. He had probably earned number one spot on the stupid insult list. He slashed at the hydra's rough skin. One of the hydra's heads turned and spat poison at him, slimy green venom hurtling towards him. Jason pushed the wind and dodged, as he swiped at the hydra's head, cutting it clean off. Suddenly he saw Frank as an eagle attacking its eye, while Hazel and Annabeth were stabbing the Hydra's stomach. Another head fell off as Percy rode the waves high, waving his celestial bronze sword. Leo immediately burst into flames and started burning the heads. The hydra, in a rage, whipped around and smacked directly into Piper, who had been stabbing attempting to stab the Hydra while at the same time keeping balance on the rocking deck.

Piper was caught by the wing and flung far into the distance. Jason watched in anger and prepared to take off to save Piper, as he saw some more poison coming towards him; he nimbly ducked under the spray, and charged, yelling, as he as with one nimble sword stroke, the second last head got set ablaze. From the corner of Jason's eye he saw Frank dive after Piper.

Suddenly the wind changed and Jason struggled to stay in the air. Frank crashed towards the ground, and disappeared below trees. But Jason had no time to worry about that because he was falling out of the sky. Annabeth jumped up, cutting the last head, which fell, and Leo blasted it with fire. The headless hydra roared and collapsed, disintegrating into golden dust, which scattered in the fast wind. Jason fell towards the deck, managing to steady himself at the last minute, as he lowered himself onto the deck. He felt a chill run down his spine, as if a strong presence was nearby.

"We have to go get Frank and Piper!" Hazel cried.

"I don't think I can let you do that." A voice sneered. A tall dark man materialised in the middle of the howling winds. "You've made me angry, killing my hydra- they're not cheap pets you know. I am Eurus, god of the East wind, and you should be five scared demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper

Piper sat up groggily, her head spinning. She was in a wide clearing in a dark wood. Flowers sprouted everywhere in the clearing, a kaleidoscope of colours. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Her vision was fuzzy, but she noticed several petite woman wearing flowery dresses. The most striking thing about them was their violet, petal like hair. One of them approached her as she tried to stand up.

"Be careful. You sustained a small injury to your head. Nothing major, this will fix it." Her voice was soothing and soft. She gave Piper some nectar and Piper gulped down the honey like liquid. Her vision cleared. Suddenly she saw Frank, who was being attended to by another flower lady. There didn't appear to be anyone else from the Argo II here.

Piper walked towards Frank. "Frank what happened?" She vaguely remembered falling out of the sky but not much else.

"When you fell, I went after you. But the winds were strong. I-I," Frank looked ashamed. "I got hit by poison from the hydra and also went down. I woke up surrounded by these flower nymphs. They're healing me."

One of the flower nymphs turned to face them. "You were lucky to fall here, where we can attend you. The Hydra is a dangerous creature. To hear that one is so close is worrying." She frowned. "I am Lilliana. Our goddess will want to meet you. Follow me."

Piper and Frank exited the clearing and started to navigate through a knot of trees, following Lilliana. As Lilliana pulled apart a mesh of leaves, a small, den like area revealed a tall, beautiful woman, dressed in a more elegant version of the flower nymphs' dresses. She had flowing strawberry blonde hair, and perched on her head was a wreath of vibrant flowers. "I am Antheia, goddess of flowers." Her voice was silky soft. "Welcome Piper and Frank."

Piper blinked. Antheia was beautiful, and being Aphrodite's daughter, she knew beauty. She wondered why Antheia wanted to talk to them, and if she was friendly. Well, Piper figured, guess there was only one way to find out.

"Can you help us get back to our friends?" Piper asked. She didn't waste time. If Antheia was friendly, which she looked like, hopefully she would help.

"If that is what you want," Antheia inclined her head, "I will. But I warn you; the weapon you will need to face Gaia lies not too far from here. This may be your only chance to get it- there will be no time to get back to your friends."

"What weapon? And then where will we find our friends?"

"The weapon… I have heard it is the Spear of Ouranos, eternal lord of the sky. It has been foreseen you will need this if you are to defeat Gaia. As for meeting your friends… you will have to work that out in your own."

Piper looked at Frank. He narrowed his eyes.

"How can we trust you?" He asked suspiciously.  
Antheia spread her hands. "I am a simple nature goddess. I mean you no harm. I have no allegiances with Gaia." She brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "However, I have no allegiances with the gods either. But they are better than Gaia. A certain goddess asked me to tell you this, and so I have. It matters not to me what you do now, but the weapon is what you need to rid us of the Earth Mother."

"Which goddess?" Piper asked.

"Hera. The patron of your quest."

"Seems like we'll have to go get this weapon then." She had never really spent any time with Frank, and now they were going to have to go get this spear together. Piper didn't mind- Frank was a good person and a great ally, but she would miss Jason and the rest of her friends on the Argo II.

It was as if Antheia had read her mind. "You will soon see your friends again, if you survive- which is unlikely."

Well. That was reassuring.

Frank nodded. He looked at Antheia. "So how do we get this spear?"

"You must go south east, towards the misted mountain. You will have to travel through the ancient path of Pan. To navigate this, you will need a satyr."

Frank scowled. "But we don't have a satyr."

Antheia smiled. Suddenly, a person stepped out into their den. He was tall with curly brown hair and a friendly face. But the most important thing about him was his goat legs.

"Actually I think you do. My name is Grover Underwood, Council of the Cloven Elders. I'm good friends with Percy and Annabeth. I'll help you." He smiled at them. "So lets go get this god weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So the first three chapters have been put up today. I should publish a chapter at least once a week. Enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

Annabeth

Eurus smiled menacingly at them. He was tall, and wearing a dark toga. His face was proud and cruel. The winds suddenly stopped, froze around him. Annabeth had a feeling they were saving their energy for one final attack; the calm before the storm.

"Wait a minute," Jason said. "Aren't you on the God's side, like your counterparts? Why are you fighting us? We need to destroy Gaia."

Eurus scowled. "Why would I help the Gods! It is true Zephyrus and Notus are helping them, but Boreas is helping the Giants, and so am I. My allegiances lie with Gaia. The Gods never thanked me. I was always the least known wind. I didn't even have my own season. I was supposed to be unlucky!" Eurus spat with fury. "Well I shall get my revenge. Starting now!"

He flicked up his hand and everyone was immediately pushed down by the winds onto the deck. Annabeth's mind was whirling. She had heard about Eurus before. But something wasn't quite right…

"Wait a minute! Aren't your winds meant to be gentle? This isn't in your nature. Please stop; you can help us, and then you will be respected." She pleaded.

Eurus leered at her. 'Too late for that- I will get my revenge, and nothing you can say will change my mind."

Annabeth could sense begging wasn't going to work with this guy- but what else could they do when they were trapped under the winds?

"What are you going to do with us?" Hazel cried out.

Eurus looked surprised. "Isn't it obvious. I'm going to kill you."

"You shouldn't do that." Percy snarled.

"And why not, Perseus Jackson?"

Before her boyfriend answered and got a smack in the face from the east wind god, Annabeth replied. "Because if you kill us, who will the giants sacrifice to wake Gaia? You'll be punished." Eurus suddenly looked worried, as if he hadn't considered that. Annabeth continued, "Let us continue to Athens. The giants will probably take us then."

Eurus suddenly threw his head back and laughed. "You're going to Athens! Oh yes you will die, if you're foolish enough to go. Hmmm, I think I will let you go…. With some help of course."

Annabeth didn't like the way Eurus said help. Suddenly the wind god dissolved into the air. His voice rung around them, deep and loud. "Good luck, demigods. You're going to need it."

Immediately Annabeth was released from the wind holding her down. For a second there was silence. But soon there was a huge WHOOSH, like an intake of breath. Then the winds were released. The ship was flung backwards, spinning, towards the sea. Annabeth held tightly to the nearest railing as after what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds the boat abruptly landed with a splash in the deep water.

Annabeth got to her feet and steadied herself. At once she looked around for Percy, before running towards him and helping up. He kissed her as he got up.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, his green eyes reflecting his concern.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She stepped towards the others, who all looked confused. "Where are we?"

Leo shrugged. "I have no idea."

A calm voice emanated from the air at the front of the ship. "You are in the Ionian sea." For the second time today, the air rippled as a woman appeared. She had dark hair and was wrapped tightly in a cloak.

"Juno," Percy scowled. "What are you doing here?" He sounded as angry as Annabeth felt. They didn't exactly have the best past with Hera, Juno's Greek counterpart. No one else on the deck seemed particularly happy.

"Peace, children. I am the patron of this quest. I am only here to help. You must get to Athens. You cannot go across Greece to get there, it will take too long now. No you must swing round the southern coast to reach there. The way will be fraught with more dangers than going across Greece, I am afraid. You may thank Eurus, the treacherous fool, for that."

"What about Frank and Piper?" Jason asked.

"They have their own challenges. They must get what is needed to defeat Gaia. If they will succeed, they will find you."

"We can't just leave them!" Hazel protested.

Juno's face grew hard. "That is what you must do if you are to succeed. The war of Gaia will be difficult to win. Your greatest challenges await. My advice to you is get help to fight the war. If you have no help, then the war is already lost."

"How though? From who?" Leo asked.

"I have helped you as much as I can. The rest you must do for yourself." Juno started to fade. Just before she disappeared she said one last thing. "Fight hard, my heroes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! If you have any feedback at all please review. Also if you want me to include something in the story like a character just tell me what in a review and I'll try to include it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I realise I forgot to do this so this counts for all chapters in the story, past, future present. I don not own any of the characters in this story they are from PJO by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Frank

"So, how long have you known Percy and Annabeth?" Frank asked Grover. They were ambling through the forest, in apparently random directions in the emerald woods. The woods seemed to be alive, almost as if it was breathing. He and Piper were just following Grover, who seemed to know where he was going. Grover seemed friendly and calm, and not much of a fighter, but the way Grover acted Frank could tell he'd been on a few quests himself.

"Oh, I've known Annabeth for ages now, back when we were just small kids. I was the satyr that found her and… two other demigods. I also found Percy, but that was only about five years ago now. We've been best friends for ages. But I haven't seen him for around half a year now." He chewed on a leaf casually. Frank figured that was normal for satyrs.

Piper nodded, as if some of what he was saying she knew. "I've heard about you at camp. Can I just ask, where are we going?"

"We have to find the Path of Pan."

Frank interrupted him. 'Pan?"

Grover smiled sadly. "The old god of the wild now. He's… dead now. I released his spirit. But his teachings live on. So as I was saying, only the path will lead us to the misted mountain. You'll need me to navigate it. To find it, we have to do a deed of kindness to nature."

"So like planting a flower?" Piper asked.

Grover sighed. "Well usually that would work, but there are three of us, and you two aren't even nature beings, you're demigods. So the deeds gonna have to be a lot bigger." He shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Frank was going to reply that didn't sound particularly reassuring, when he caught his breath. He looked up. Piper and Grover followed his gaze. Perched atop the branch of the tree in front of them was a flaming bird. Its feathers were softly blazing, not with a proper fire, but with more of a soft orange candle flame. It was staring at them with it deep eyes that were filled with wisdom.

Grover whistled. He seemed awestruck. "That's a phoenix! They're legendary creatures of myth." He frowned suddenly. "He's trying to tell me something. Something about a boar… destroying habitat… has to stop." Suddenly his face paled. "I think we have our deed."

….

They walked in between the wrecked trees. Here the forest was nearly completely destroyed, as if a wild animal had rampaged here. Which one had.

"So that's how we're going to defeat the Erymanthian boar? That's our plan?" Piper looked a bit nervous.

Grover stared at the beaten trees. "Don't worry, I've faced it once before. The plan should work. Remember we don't have to kill it, just stop it. Get ready."

Grover lifted a pair of reed pipes to his lips and started to play a tune. Instantly a massive, brown coated, hairy boar charged into the clearing. Frank had never seen a boar so big. But he knew what he had to do. Piper chucked the apple in front of the boar, Grover changing tune as the apple levitated in front of the boar.

Immediately Frank changed into an eagle. Piper and Grover climbed onto him as he soared into the air. The boar started chasing after the apple. The plan was to lead him into the neighbouring plain, grassy fields of a national park. Grover had said the boar wouldn't disturb anyone there. Whenever the boar got a bit distracted from the apple, Piper used her charmspeak to focus its attention again. Soon they arrived in the fields. Now came the hard part. Frank landed, and Piper and Grover got off.

Immediately Frank closed his eyes. He remembered what Grover had said. _To keep it from coming back to the woods, it has to realise the woods is someone else's territory. That's your job Frank. You have to be the dominant animal._

Now was the time to change into a rhino. He hadn't been able to do it before, but the stakes were higher now than in Venice. If he didn't succeed, then they wouldn't get the weapon, and the war was as good as over. He pictured Hazel in his head, and suddenly he transformed. He bellowed and charged the boar. The boar seemed surprised that there was a rival. He charged back, and they clashed horns. Frank knew what he had to do. He just had to show the boar who was boss. This was simple fighting tactic, something all of Mars children knew. You don't have to actually fight them, but scare them, and the battle's won before its begun. Frank summoned all his strength and charged one last time at the boar, hollering and bellowing. The boar finally ran off. Frank turned into human and sighed with relief.

Piper and Grover ran up to him. Piper clapped her hands. "That was amazing Frank!"

Grover grinned. "And you found the path of Pan." He beckoned behind them. There was a clear path showing amidst the dense trees now. They had found the path. Now they just had to find the weapon.

* * *

**Next chapter is good, and please review! Read, enjoy and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

Percy didn't like the idea of leaving his friends behind. But he knew in his heart that Juno was right.

Annabeth coughed, "So how long until we reach Athens?"

Percy, smiled at her, "I don't know, depends how the currents flowing. Probably half a day. We're moving at 27 knots. That's quick for a ship!"

Jason turned and looked at him and then the others, "We need help, I'm sure that there'll be some more pleasant surprises, and then Gaia herself. I just don't think we can do this. We need the gods, and quick."

Leo rolled his eyes, "How do we reach them? They're all still schizophrenic. There isn't a god helpline you know!"

Hazel intervened, "Jason could ask his dad. So could I. And Percy. Then we would have 3 major gods on our side."

Percy's eyes sparkled inquisitively. Annabeth groaned. "Seaweed brain has an idea. Just what we need!"

"Poseidon's palace isn't far. I could swim there! In maybe half an hour there and back. I could persuade him to call a meeting of the gods.

Then Jason promised to contact his dad, by iris message. He went below deck to make the call. Percy went and gathered his stuff up, ready to make the trip, and Annabeth followed him.

Percy gathered up the things he would need. Drachmas, just in case, you never know. Annabeth coughed, "Percy do you think this is a good idea?"

"I know, I know, I don't want to be separated either, but it has to be done. Jason is right. We need the gods." He smiled, and nervously swapped his pen into his other pocket.

"We do. I know. I just don't want to let you go. Come on, let's go above deck." She flashed him a smile, and he followed her on deck.

…..

"Any luck?" Jason asked.

Hazel answered, "Sorry, no. Hades refused to agree. I couldn't do any more. I'm sorry." Hazel looked at the ground ashamed.

"Festus is down for some time. He definitely won't be able to fly to Athens." Leo announced.

Jason continued. "Zeus agreed to do it. But he said that we are in his debt. And he isn't happy, at all."

"Just what we need, an angry king of gods." Percy murmured.

Annabeth looked sad, "Come on Seaweed Brain," she pecked him on the cheek. "Off you go. And straight back please. No detours, and no dying."

Percy suppressed laughter. "Yes, Mrs Chase. No detours, no dying." Percy parroted.

…..

Percy dived into the ocean, and he immediately felt the cold run up to his face. He pushed through the ocean, allowing for it to part. Soon he created a bubble, to make it easier to go through the ocean. He could feel the currents becoming harder to control.

Suddenly he felt something push him strongly. He was flung off path, and try as he might, could not push back. He was hopelessly floating the wrong way, through a shoal of fish, looking at him strangely. His bubble popped, but he felt the pushing ease. He immediately tried to go back where he wanted to go. At first he made good progress, but soon the force was back, and once again he was made to return to the same place. It was hopeless.

Then the water tugged him down, and he saw a reef, and a marble archway. _Oh great, another underwater kingdom._ As he neared the archway, a weird creature exited. It had a human upper body, and a fish like body from waist down. On its head perched some horns, sprouting at least a metre from its head. Like mermaids with bull horns.

A deep voice bellowed, "Hello Perseus Jackson. I am the King Merdoc of the Potamoi, son of Oceanus."

Percy groaned. His dad had been complaining about Oceanus and his other Titans, who were trying to trouble him.

"What an _unexpected_ visitor. How pleasant." The so-called king appeared. He had long black hair, and cold sea blue eyes. He was muscular, and had the same fishtails and horns as the other creatures, but bigger. He made a flicking gesture with his hands. Within seconds some more unusual shaped creatures emerged from the archway, and darted towards him. He guessed that these were the Potamoi. They held small curved swords and handcuffes. Percy knew that these were not friendly creatures. He shoved the water, and the two were hurled backwards, letting go of their swords as they crashed into some vibrant sea urchins.

Merdoc laughed and immediately the water above Percy pulled him downwards. Percy resisted and stopped. He smiled, and broke free, rocketing towards the king. He flung the king sideways, and with his full force knocked him into the marble arch. Just then a horde of Potamoi charged at him, with their curved swords. He felt the water being compressed from all sides. As he faded he knew this was what it felt like to be at mercy to death. He closed his eyes and thought of Annabeth. With all his might he smashed the water backwards. But the water barely budged.

Then the pressure rapidly decreased and he was released. He watched as all the Potamoi were washed away. He turned round and saw his dad's army, lead by Tyson and Poseidon himself. Percy waved at Tyson as he rushed towards him, embracing him.

"Hey Tyson, how are you? How's dad, and how's the forges? Wait, aren't you meant to be at camp with Ella?" Percy asked.

"PERCY! I'm good, and daddy is here. I was at camp with Ella, who is pretty," Tyson blushed. "But then daddy called me. He said I was needed as general of the Cyclops army again." Then he frowned, "Daddy is in trouble. We need to go straight back to his palace."

Percy glanced at his dad. His trident was grasped in his right hand, and he was controlling the ocean, and talking to the King of the Potamoi. Poseidon turned and looked straight into Percy's eyes. For a second his appearance flickered and he became a more muscular, yet mean looking version of himself. Neptune. Then his appearance once more flickered, and changed back to Poseidon. Poseidon frowned, like he had a bad headache. Percy guessed this schizophrenia was still troubling the Gods. He rushed over.

"Son. Whatever reason you have for being here, we will discuss at the palace. We must go. Oceanus, Merdoc's master, Titan of the sea, and his minions are troubling me and I am losing many troops." He gestured to his army. "This is all that is left."

As Percy glanced around, he noticed just how small the army was to previously. Poseidon's underwater realm was troubled once again. Percy felt guilty about the request he was going to make- when his father clearly need to focus his attention here. But that was just one of the prices he would have to pay to defeat Gaea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Remember Briares, from Battle of the labyrinth? He's back! So enjoy the chapter. And please can you review! If you're giving this a read please review if you think something needs to improve, or if you want me to include something in the story. So yeah. Review. **

* * *

Leo

Leo listened carefully as Jason spoke.

"My dad agreed, as I said, but now he has specified what we have to do, as we are in his debt. We have to stop some 100 – armed giants, apparently they are working for Gaia."

Annabeth interrupted, frowning. " You mean hekatonkheires? That can't be right. Percy and I met one about 3 years ago. But Briares was a good person. He can't be working for Gaia!"

Jason shrugged. "That's what my dad told me. He said we would find them nearby." He gave Leo the co-ordinates, who then relayed them to Festus.

"Now we just have to wait for Percy." Leo said. At his words, a completely dry Percy burst out of the water and landed feet first on the deck.

"Hey," he said casually, as Leo grinned, shaking his head.

"I bet you were waiting for a good moment to do that." Leo laughed.

Percy shook his head in mock protest, before he continued. "My dad agreed. But he said to repay this act, we have to stop some Hekatonkheires." He turned to face Annabeth. "It's not Briares. Remember his two dead brothers? They came back through the doors of death, and now they work for Gaia." Annabeth slowly nodded. Leo quickly asked Festus, who was working now, to take them to the Hekatonkheires. Soon they were skimming the calm water.

"How long until we get there?" Hazel asked.

"'Bout ten minutes, according to Festus. Get ready to face some spaghetti giants."

Leo walked to the deck of the ship, and watched as the ship sailed. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Percy and Annabeth walk below deck hand in hand. He suddenly realised they were the only couple on board. Frank and Piper were gone, leaving Jason and Hazel. And Leo… he couldn't stop thinking about Calypso. He swore to himself the minute Gaia was dead, he would go get her. No matter what it took.

…..

"We've arrived!" Leo announced. The ship was now docked at the tip of a thin strip of land that jutted out from the main land. Standing about halfway through the peninsula were three giants. They seemed to be arguing furiously, and hadn't noticed the demigods. They were about 20 feet tall, and at their sides sprouted spaghetti-full's of long, tangled rope-like arms. The demigods got off the ship and went towards the giants.

Annabeth's eyes lit as she ran towards one. "Briares!"

Briares turned around and almost stumbled back in surprise. "Annabeth! Percy! What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, the other two giants roared in fury. The biggest one swiped at the demigods, nearly hitting Leo in the face. Luckily, Jason used the winds to push them all back.

"Gyges!" Briares roared. "Stop it! These are my friends."

The smallest one snarled. "But they are not our friends. Our allegiances lie with our mother Gaia, unlike you, you traitor!" He bellowed and hurled rocks at Briares.

"No Cottus! Stop! We must fight for the Gods!"

The two other ignored him, and continued chucking boulders the size of cars. Leo shot a jet of flame to try and stop them hurting Briares. Immediately the two giants dropped the rocks and ran, awestruck to the flame.

Briares stayed and watched as his brothers fought to touch the flame. He almost seemed embarrassed. "They have loved fiery light ever since they've been in Tarturus. You get a lot of it there." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow." Leo muttered, "They're like children scrapping over a flame. Big, fat, ugly children. But children all the same."

Annabeth cut him short, "Wait! I've got a plan!"

…..

Leo ran behind the hekatonkheires, knowing that Hazel was covering his and Annabeth's back, by manipulating the mist. Now it appeared that both Annabeth and him were still there and fighting, when they were really here. While the hekatonkheires attacked Percy, Jason and Hazel; he would set some wood on fire. Using her drakon – bone sword, Annabeth gathered the wood, and Leo immediately blasted it with red -hot flames. The wood erupted with fire.

Gyges, the biggest of the three, turned round and chased the fire. Just then Briares grew in size and jumped on Gyges' back. Gyges collapsed, and they rolled around fighting. Cottus, too caught up fighting Percy, Jason, Hazel and imaginary Annabeth and Leo, didn't notice the flame.

Following Annabeth's plan, Leo then set more wood on fire, He did this twice, both times gradually getting closer to the sea, until he reached water. Then Percy, who was diving out of the way of a particularly large boulder, darted to the water; and disappeared beneath the surface.

Finally Cottus, who had been watching Percy, was attracted to the flame. As he turned and ran towards the flame, Jason shoved the air, increasing the pressure. Cottus stumbled, and before he could stand up, Percy brought a wave the size of two houses down on the giant.

Just then Briares was pinned down by Gyges, but Gyges was once again racing towards the flame. Briares used this advantage to strap Gyges down with his numerous arms. Jason leapt from the sky, sword in hand, about to stab Gyges.

"STOP!" Leo cried. He smiled, "we could do with some ugly babies on Team Leo. No seriously they could help."

Percy refrained from cutting Cottus' head off and the wave he had been surfing receded.

"But how can we trust them? They almost killed us!" Hazel asked.

"We make them swear on the river Styx." Leo said simply. "And if they don't agree, then we kill them." He gestured at Percy and Jason.

Briares nodded. "That is good idea from flame boy." He kneed Gyges.

Leo looked at the giants. "Now promise to be good boys you two."

Cottus snarled, but in union they swore to help the gods.

At that moment, there was a clap of thunder, and Zeus stood before them. Or was it Jupiter? Leo couldn't be sure. "You have succeeded," he said, his face stony. He didn't seem particularly happy. "Meet us at the island of Aiginas. Your dragon will know where it is. There the fate of this war will be decided."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a bit of Team Leo! Tell me whether you like the chapter or not. Now review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up. Hope you like this one. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews! So please review. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hazel

Hazel had a dream that night. Compared to usual demigod dreams, this one wasn't actually that bad. She saw Reyna, looking tired but as resolute as ever. Coach Hedge was surprisingly not shouting his head off, but he was the only one talking. "Come on! We're not that far from Camp Half-Blood! In half a day we'll be there. And then I can see Mellie and our…" He blushed and broke off.

Nico nodded. Hazel couldn't believe how exhausted he looked. "Let's go." He agreed. They grasped hands, Reyna clutching the Athena Parthenos, and disappeared into the shadows…

Hazel suddenly woke up, sweaty and cold. The ship had abruptly stopped. But they couldn't be there yet, Hazel wondered. She quickly got changed and slipped up to the top deck. There was a funny feeling in her stomach, as if there was a presence nearby. Leo, Percy and Jason were already there. Annabeth emerged right behind her.

"Why have we stopped?" Annabeth asked.

Leo turned to them. "I don't know. Festus has just stopped, and he's not listening to me telling him to move again."

Hazel walked to the railing, and then shrieked in terror. Everyone ran to where she was, checking what was wrong.

"I think I know why Festus stopped." Hazel said, her voice high pitched.

Percy looked at her. "Hazel, are you okay? There's nothing there. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Realization dawned on Hazel. She understood what her feeling had been, why she could see it while no one else could. "I have seen a ghost. A dragon ghost."

"But- What- How?" Jason spluttered.

"I'm a daughter of Pluto. That's why I can see the dragon and you can't."

Leo scratched his head. "So that's why Festus won't move. How do we get rid of it?"

"I'll have to go face it." Hazel said calmly. Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. But before they could protest, the dragon awoke. It had been sleeping before. Its scales were pitch black, its eyes burning red. It was a dragon from hell. It arched its back, ready to pounce.

Hazel sprung into action. She whistled. Arion ran up to her. She grinned. The horse was always here when she needed him. She leapt onto his back, and raced towards the dragon.

_Child of Pluto. _The dragon hissed. _Do not attempt to destroy me. I am the Ismenian Dragon. _

"Actually you're the ghost of it." Hazel replied.

The dragon roared and a jet of fire left its mouth. Quick as a flash, Percy extinguished it with water. He couldn't see the dragon, but he could see the fire.

The dragon snarled. _It is true, when I was killed by Cadmus, he tore my heart into thirteen pieces, banishing me from the physical world, but Gaia has made me return stronger than ever. While I am a spirit, not to be seen, I may attack all my enemies, but they can't kill me! And I shall not let you carry on._

"But I'm not just any old enemy. I'm a child of Pluto, master of Spirits. I can easily defeat you."

The dragon pounced.

Immediately Arion leapt sideways. He jumped forwards, and Hazel reached with her sword, slashing the dragon on the side, but the hit barely pierced his scales. The dragon writhed in pain, before turning around and clawing Hazel.

The dragon's long wings and serpent like body meant the dragon was very quick and agile. But he wasn't as quick as Arion. The horse kept dancing around the dragon, while Hazel continuously stabbed the dragon. The dragon was trying to follow around. They carried on doing this, though Hazel knew while she may be causing the dragon pain, the damage was insignificant.

Like lightning the dragon's tail lashed out and knocked Arion backwards. Hazel went flying off the horse. She heard her friends cry out in worry from far back on the ship. Despairing, Hazel knew she could not defeat the dragon on her own. She needed her friends, but they couldn't see the dragon.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She stood up, dodging the dragon's claws, and concentrated hard. Instantly she heard her friends yelling in shock, before they ran towards her. It had worked. She had manipulated the mist to create an image of the dragon identical to where the dragon was. Her friends could effectively see the dragon now.

Her friends charged the beast. Though they couldn't kill the dragon, they could deal damage. Percy combated all the flames that came from the dragon's mouth, while Annabeth, Jason and Leo all attacked it from behind. Hazel joined the fight, slashing and rolling and stabbing. Jason flew up and used the air to push the dragon down, pinning it to the ground. Finally Hazel climbed back onto Arion. The horse jumped up and Hazel plunged down, stabbing the dragon in the heart. With one final roar the beast became still.

They were all silent for a minute, when the Earth started to rumble. _You may have defeated this dragon. _Gaia whispered. _But there are many more horrors to come. This war has only just begun._

* * *

**Yeah so the next chapter will be posted when I have some reviews. Ps I have some good ideas for the next chapter, looking forward to it! So review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review Jack Neale. I realise there has been some sort of problem with the reviews, as it is appearing much after it was written, so I apologise if that has affected you. Jack Neale, there will be some more Percabeth chapter, which I have nearly finished. I will post the next chapter when I get some more reviews. So, come on, review! **

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Piper

The Path of Pan was beautiful, its emerald grass weaving its way like a ribbon through the trees. "So where exactly is Ouranos' Spear Grover?" Piper asked.

Grover looked at the path. His face looked gloomy, which was a first. That couldn't be good. "The Spear is guarded in Ouranos' shrine. And it is guarded by his son. Moros. The god of doom."

"Great. Doom. Sounds like a really friendly guy." Frank muttered under his breath, but Piper heard.

However, Piper decided to be upbeat. "Well, Frank, you've met Thanatos, God of Death, and you survived. How hard can it be?"

…

Abruptly Grover stopped, bringing out his reed pipes. "I think that we've reached the shrine's outer borders." In front of Piper stood a colossal, circular clearing, surrounded by trees.

Just then some nearby trees wilted and the grass turned brown. Moros walked up to them, "What is your purpose here demigods?" he said coldly. He was extremely tall, about eight feet. On his bald head rested a crown of crimson thorns. Draped upon him was a cloak of crow feathers, as dark as night. Wherever he stepped, black footprints followed.

"W- well, we need the spear." Piper gulped.

Moros tipped his head back and laughed. His coal black eyes swirled. The rest of the trees surrounding the clearing burst into flame and died, smoking. "You want the Spear? Three mere children want the great Spear of Ouranos, the most powerful weapon of all time. I am guardian of the weapon, and you shall never have it. Never!"

The spear lay behind Moros on a stone pedestal. It was long and thin, and glowed with a bright blue. The tip was impossibly sharp.

Grover narrowed his eyes and boldly intervened. "It is your duty to allow us to attempt to complete the challenge." Moros frowned, irritated.

"Wait, what challenge?" Frank asked bemused. Piper was thinking the same thing.

"Any challenge I want to give you, as long as it is set within these borders. Only then will you be able to fight me, doom himself for the spear. And my challenge to you is to bring me the head of the golden leukrokottus. The irresistible king of the stag monsters. Impossible!" He laughed at them.

Piper had never heard of them, but thought on her feet. "If it is so impossible to kill then surely you might as well tell us where it is?" She challenged.

He snorted, and then smiled, "by the cave of gold."

He stared at each of them in turn, before disappearing with a swish of his cloak, leaving a circle of inky blackness on the ground.

…..

Piper looked at her friends, but Frank spoke her thoughts.

"So where are the golden caves? And what is a leukrokottus?"

Grover grimaced, "Well the leukrokottus are a race if half stag, half lion. They lure their prey by imitating voices. They have unimaginable strength."

Franks eyes were wide open." So how do we kill it?" Frank asked thoughtfully.

"I have an idea," Grover started. Once he had finished, Piper nodded.

"Lead the way." Piper gestured.

…..

They walked through the old, sturdy trees and green leaves. Finally Grover came to a halt at the mouth of a dark cave. Grover turned round and whispered. "Shhh. Don't awake it. Use the element of surprise. And remember it's not your friends, whatever you think." He turned back and crept towards a cluster of tight trees.

On closer inspection, Piper saw that the leaves had a thin, gold thread coating. As they passed these , a dark cave appeared.

Suddenly, Jason called out from inside. Piper remembered what Grover had said, but Piper was sure this wasn't a trap. That voice was Jason's. She ran in ready to embrace him. Grover yelled at her, but she ignored him. Frank also ran in, muttering something about Hazel. Grover was quick to follow as Piper weaved round rocks, racing towards Jason.

Grover played the reed pipes frantically behind her, and she dodged as a vine crept up in front of her. She cut her way through vicious ivy as Grover got closer and closer. Jason spoke again, "Piper, Frank, come here!" He said.

Piper added more speed and raced round the last corner to see a dazzlingly bright stag. As Grover entered behind her it viciously attacked. It attempted to kick her with his hoof in the leg, but Grover played a tune and it's leg became tangled in a knot of ivy and twisted roots.

A lion charged into the room, and Piper realized it was Frank. But the stag had easily pulled away from the vines. It opened its mouth and revealed razor sharp golden teeth. It leapt on the charging lion, but Piper shouted first.

"Peace. Stop, " laying on her charm speak as heavy as she dared. "We are friends."

The monster hesitated, saving Franks life. Grover had retreated, gone to set up the trap. But the deer like creature passed its moment of confusion, and rolled away as Piper attempted to stab it. Quick as a flash it stood up, lifted a hoof and slammed it at Piper's head.

Piper dived out the way, landing on the floor in pain. Her head hurt, but as she stood up she saw a maze of cracks snake outwards from a crater in the cave wall. Frank had transformed into a human and was trying to swordfight the beast. As he slashed at its head the leukrokottus jumped into the sword, biting it and snapping it in half. Frank was left holding a hilt.

Piper crept behind it as Frank stood there, dazed. She attempted to stab it in the neck, but it whirled round and retreated. Piper smiled. It was working! She quickly saw that Frank had caught on as she tried this again. Together they edged out of the cave, forcing the beast out. As mighty as it was, it couldn't get the upper hand against two opponents.

Just then it gained a golden opportunity to strike Frank. Immediately Piper screamed, "NO!" Fortunately she had added her charmspeak without realizing, and the beast had once again let Frank get the upper hand. Frank attacked, wasting no time. He forced the beast towards the entrance of the cave.

The only thing Piper heard was a twang as two rocks smashed into the leukrokottus' hide. It howled in pain as trees whipped it. Finally it was caught in a tangled fern net and hung from a couple of tall pines.

Grover winked at Piper, "Calm it down please, quickly or else it might escape."

"Shh peace, happiness. Joy." Piper murmured, laying on all the charm speak she could muster. It stopped writhing and listened, lying still.

Frank, drawing his dagger took the opportunity and cut off its head in two swipes. The rest of the body, dissolved in dust. Even though Piper was a vegetarian and hated animals dying, she felt no regret. This beast was a monster.

They all congratulated each other, before heading back to the clearing. "Now let's go get this spear from Moros!"

…..

They jogged all the way back to the shrine. Grover stopped when he reached the dead sycamores surrounding the shrine.

"Moros, come here, we have the head of the Golden leukrokottus."

Silence descended eerily. But then a cold wind whistled, and suddenly a lightning bolt fell from the sky and burnt a tree. A hissing noise came from a greenish smoke, which spread out quickly. Piper coughed and watched as a 10 foot Moros emerged! Fuming (quite literally) from the smoky poison.

"YOU FOOLS! You dare face the mighty doom. You may have killed the stag, but now you face yourdoom." He pulled down his hood, now revealing his previously shrouded face. Pure fire burned where his pupils should be, and sparks flitted off his scarlet thorn crown.

"But you said you would give it to us!" Frank yelled. 'If you don't, Gaia will win!"

Moros hissed. "I want Gaia to win, you pathetic thing. I had no intention of letting you have the spear. I thought you would die in the task. Well, it matters little. I shall kill you now." He waved his hand, and inky blackness descended upon them.

"Watch out!" Grover screamed, "That's the doom smoke, which will dissolve your soul, killing you for eternity!"

Piper and Frank leapt back. Grover squeezed out some notes and suddenly golden light filtered out of some nearby trees, and darted towards the soul-eating smoke. Frank closed his eyes, his face wrenched. He transformed into the hydra he had seen on board. He hissed and spat its poison at Moros.

Moros laughed and engulfed the poison in his inky blackness. "Stop! Gaia is evil!"Piper hollered. Moros sneered, her charmspeak having no effect. Piper knew the only way to get rid of Moros was the spear. They had to distract him.

Frank and Grover provided that distraction, Frank spitting poison, while Grover played his pipes.

Piper sprinted towards the Spear, as Frank yelled in agony as the mist veiled him. Just then she realized the sheer size of the spear.. It was over 6 foot long. Frank would have to carry it. As she turned around she saw Frank on fire, losing thr battle to Doom. She lifted the spear up with all her strength and urged it to use whatever power it harnessed.

BOOM!Spots appeared in Pipers eyes as she opened them. In the floor was a black, sizzling robe. Doom was gone.

…..

Piper woke up in the clearing. She had passed out. Frank was standing next to her, holding the spear. He saw she was awake, and nodded at Grover.

"Well you guys, its time for you to go to meet your friends." Grover said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"You don't need my help. I have to go rally the nature beings, get them to help and fight."

"But… but.." Piper knew it was time to part ways with Grover, but he had become a really good friend. She promised herself they would meet again. "How do we find our friends?"

Suddenly, Aphrodite and Ares stood before them. "We're going to take you to the council, Piper. That's where you're friends are." Aphrodite told her, offering Piper her hand.

"Goodbye Frank. Goodbye Piper." Grover bleated. "I'll see you soon. Tell Percy and Annabeth I say hi."

Frank nodded. "We will. Seeya man."

Piper smiled. "Bye Grover." Then she took Aphrodite's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

**So what did you think of that chapter? Please review. I will post the next chapter when I get some more reviews, so just type a comment in the box below! It's that simple! Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that school has started so will be posting less frequently know, probably once every week. Also, I realised I posted the last chapter over that authors note, so some of you may not have read it. So just go back a chapter and make sure you've read it before you read this one :)**

**Also, reviews. Jack Neale, I put some more Percabeth in this chapter for you, so enjoy. And Caladus, thanks for your long review! I appreciate your points and will go back to chapter 1 and correct some of my mistakes. However about Leo seeming a bit less cheerful then, remember that these seven demigods have just had pretty bad experiences in the House of Hades. Rick himself ays that after Leo leaves Calypso, he seems way more quiet and not as cheerful. So I hope you understand why I put his character like that.**

**Like usual, I will post the next chapter after some reviews. Read, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Percy

"Give up!" Percy tickled Annabeth as she giggled, rolling around on the glass bay windows of the stable.

"Never!" Annabeth proclaimed, before flipping Percy over and standing above him. She smirked. "That will teach you to mess with a daughter of Athena."

Percy smiled slyly, as in one quick movement he pulled Annabeth down onto the floor with him. As she laughed he buried his face into her long, damp hair.

She turned so they were face to face. "I wish we could stay here forever, no quest or war. Just you and me." She sighed. Percy wished that as well, but he knew that they had to defeat Gaea. He leaned forward and kissed Annabeth.

"When this wars finished," he promised.

Annabeth smiled sadly, but nodded. Percy hated to see her upset. He took out a small parcel from his pocket finely wrapped in blue foil.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well, seeing as we never celebrated your birthday since we were in Tarturus, I decided to get you a present." He handed her the present. "Happy 17th Birthday!"

Annabeth carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a small silver charm in the shape of an owl, with two milky pearls set as the eyes. Percy had asked Tyson to make it when he had visited his father's palace. Surprisingly it had taken only two minutes to make.

Annabeth gasped. "Oh Percy, it's beautiful." She put it on her camp half-blood necklace, where it rested with all her camp beads, and her fathers ring. She kissed Percy. "Thank you."

Before Percy could reply, Leo's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Greetings, all fellow passengers. I hope you're enjoying your stay on Captain Leo's Argo II tour." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo. "Please join me at the upper deck. We have arrived at our destination."

…

The five demigods stood before the massive, white-pillared mansion. Aiginas island was a very small place, and while there were a few trees and rocks scattered on the beach, most of it was dominated by the huge house. It resembled a very big ancient Greek house, the kind for rich people. As Annabeth helpfully told Percy, it had 'strong infrastructure and a very distinctive boxed floor plan, designed to create space and stability'. Whatever that meant. The Argo II was anchored just off the coast.

There didn't seem to be a god in sight, but Percy guessed they were meant to go in. "So, should we enter?" He asked the others.

No one seemed to know what to do, so Annabeth shrugged and took his hand. "Sure. Lets go and see if we can find ourselves a council of the Gods."

The inside had white walls and was very ornate. The hall was straight, and soon they arrived at a massive set of oak double doors. In front of it stood an old woman. She had long grey hair, and almond eyes. She seemed to be in pretty good health, and you could tell she had once been beautiful. Like many other immortal beings, which Percy guessed she was, she radiated power.

"Demigods!" She cried as if she was delighted to see them. She stepped forward and fussed over each of them like she was their grandmother. "Welcome to my home. I am Rhea, but you can call me great grandmother."

Annabeth gasped and bowed. Everyone else looked confused. "Guys," She hissed. "This is Rhea, wife of Kronos, mother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Wait! She's wife of Kronos! Why are we here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Annabeth face palm. Rhea sighed. "Please don't mention my husband. I mean, we never got along well, but eating our children was the last straw!"

That's when Percy remembered the full story. Rhea had replaced baby Zeus with a rock, so Zeus survived and grew up to take over his evil father. He guessed great grandma Rhea had moved to live here. "Oh, sorry."

Rhea patted his cheek. "Don't worry! Now move along, the gods are waiting." She ushered Percy and the others through the double doors. Waiting behind it were the 12 Olympian gods, as well as Hades. They sat in their usual U formation but they weren't discussing war matters or anything like that. They were just whining and complaining, and constantly changing from Greek to Roman. Percy looked around in disgust. The last time he had seen them in council was after the titan war, but compared to then this was a joke.

Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He stepped forward.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "Percy, no!"

"Annabeth, look at them! I have to do something!" He turned to face his father, who was pressing his head and moaning to Hephaestus. The gods hadn't even realised they were here. "People! Uh, I mean Immortal beings!" He yelled. Like students who had been talking, they turned to face the teacher. "What are you doing? We requested a council so we could get you to help in this war, not just complain and blow off your duties!"

Several gods gave him killer stares. Zeus frowned. "Foolish demigod. We cannot help you! We are too conflicted." To demonstrate this point, he turned into Jupiter.

"Father!" Jason looked at Jupiter/Zeus. "You must help us! We have to defeat Gaia!"

Dionysus scowled. "You must do that yourself. We cannot help you."

"Only gods and demigods together can kill giants." Annabeth pointed out.

Juno nodded. "This is true. We must help, or the world shall be lost to the Earth mother." At this the gods descended into argument.

"SILENCE!" Jupiter/Zeus roared. "This matter is not open to debate. We cannot fight while we are in a state of internal conflict." The other gods nodded in assent.

Percy had seen that argument coming. But he had come prepared with a defence. "Annabeth found the Athena Parthenos." He announced. Athena leaned forward to listen, while some other gods looked shocked. "And its on its way to Camp Half-blood right now." He nodded at Hazel and Leo. Leo grinned and took out a water gun, spraying it in the air so that when the light met it, a rainbow appeared. Hazel chucked a drachma, which she had probably levitated from someone's pocket, into the rainbow. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Reyna and Nico."

The mist cleared and there was an image of Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge standing at the top of Half –Blood Hill, the Athena Parthenos beside them. They all looked battered. Reyna cried out, "Romans! Greeks! There is no need to fight! Lay down your weapons. We are not enemies. We must fight as one, or Gaia will win!" The image dissolved, leaving the gods looking stunned.

"They have united," Percy said seriously. "Now you must fight."

And for once the gods stopped flickering. They stopped frowning and moaning.

Athena stepped forward. "I for one, feel honour bound to help these demigods." She smiled at Annabeth, who blushed. Percy squeezed her hand. "My daughter, and indeed her friends have shown true courage. They have stopped our conflict, and now we should act like gods, and help them.

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "It is time to face Gaia once and for all." He winked at Percy. There was a rumble of assent.

Zeus cleared his throat. "It seems like we shall help the demigods, and join this war. We shall do what we can to destroy these giants. But as for Gaia… her downfall shall ultimately rest on you seven demigods."

Jason hesitated. "But how do we defeat her?"

Athena looked at them warily. "Demigods, you will find some more answers in Athens. There you will find out what you need to know. I can tell you no more right now."

Hazel interrupted. "What about Frank and Piper?"

Leo nodded. 'Yeah, you gotta tell us some more info, and we need the rest of Team Leo!"

At that, Aphrodite and Ares looked at each other. "Don't worry punks, you'll see them real soon." Ares told them.

Zeus nodded. "Now demigods, you must go Athens. The giants have nearly gathered their army, and soon will be there. Gather your troops at Athens, set base. When it is time to fight, we shall be there."

"What about the mortals?" Hazel asked.

Hera answered. "Don't worry, they shall be safely removed during the battle."

At least that made Percy feel better. Zeus raised his hand. "That is all. The council is finished."

Suddenly, just before the Gods disappeared, Frank and Piper appeared in front of the demigods. Frank was holding a long spear that gave off waves of power. Several gods gasped.

"They got it!" Demeter whispered, her mouth wide open.

Frank looked a bit confused, but waved his hand. "Hey."

Piper looked equally surprised. "So… What's going on?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The war is starting soon, and things should get interesting when they reach Athens…. but I'm not going to spoil it for you. I will post the next chapter after some reviews, so if you want me to keep posting, type a comment in the box below and press post. It's that easy people. Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 up, I'm sorry if it gets a bit boring, its a bit of a filler, but everyone comes together. I have planned the next few chapters and I have an idea of where this will go so that's good :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. I have school now, so it does get harder to post, but the reason I do is because of the reviews, favourites and follows. They make me write more, so I can post quicker, and better, so keep it up. Thanks to IzBiz2310 for that review it was really uplifting.**

**Like usual, I will post next chapter after some reviews. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth looked at Frank and Piper in disbelief. Hazel ran forward and tackled Frank with a hug, Jason doing the same to Piper.

"Where have you guys been? And what is that... Spear?" Leo asked. Before Piper and Frank could reply, Artemis interrupted.

"Demigods you may exchange stories later. But for now I believe this council is over." She looked at Zeus, who nodded.

"Wait!" Annabeth cried. Hades glared at her.

"What is it? We have places to be you know. Believe it or not, I'm a busy person. I need to buy a few more hell hounds, and Greek eBay is a competitive site." Hades muttered curses to himself.

Annabeth continued. "The armies... We need the camps and others, but they're still in America. Could you... You know..."

Zeus scowled but reluctantly nodded. "Hermes will take care of that. Who do you need?"

Annabeth told him. Hermes nodded. "I can do that, but the troops will need to gather there first, so it might take some time, they won't all come at once." He warned. "I'll get the camps first, but the others... Well they might take a bit longer."

Annabeth nodded her understanding. Zeus clicked his fingers.

"Council adjourned." And the gods disappeared.

...

Jason whistled. "Wow, Moros doesn't sound like a nice guy."

"He wasn't." Piper replied. "But we got the spear, though I have no idea how we use it, or even what for."

"We'll find out in Athens." Annabeth replied. "That's what my mother said."

Frank tapped his fingers against the table. "You said Gaia talked to you, after you killed the Ismenian dragon?"

Percy nodded. "Not a good sign. I think she's waking up even more." A dark silence descended upon them as they all considered that. Leo stood up, pushing his chair back.

"We'll be in Athens in ten minutes. You guys should get ready."

...

As Annabeth descended she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Percy but acted innocent. She spun round and tripped him over, laughing.

"Sorry Percy I didn't know it was you." She smirked. He laughed as she helped him up.

"Sure wise girl, sure."

"Shhh seaweed brain." She muttered as she leaned in and kissed him. She took his hand. "I can't believe we're going to be in Athens." Percy smiled at her. Annabeth felt so peaceful, here, right now, as she always did with Percy. She wished that they could be here on holiday, exploring Athens, hand in hand. She sighed.

Percy looked at her, then hugged her tight.

"I know, I know." He murmured into her ear. "Let's kill these giants quickly, and hey, maybe we might get a little bit of tourist time."

"Deal."

...

Annabeth leaned over the rails on the top deck, her friends around her. They were flying over Athens, and Annabeth was awestruck. It was like she had expected it to be, but at the same time, so much more. The white buildings were cluttered, but she could really appreciate the architecture. So many buildings going back hundred of years, filled with streets, cars, shops. But no people.

"Juno must of safely removed the mortals, like she said." Hazel remarked.

The city seemed empty, like there was the most beautiful plate in the world with no food on it. It seemed strange. And then Annabeth inhaled sharply. There, in front of them, was the Parthenon. She had wanted to see that ever since she was seven, ever since she had found out she was a demigod, and now here it was. The white building was majestic and beautiful. And next to it was the rest of the Acropolis, a collection of some of the most important architecture in the world to Annabeth. It was surrounded by a blanket of vivid green grass. The Argo II set down next to a tall tree.

"Land ahoy!" Leo shouted jokily. Jason strode off the ship, and Piper followed. As Annabeth grinned, Percy tugged her, taking her into the magical beauty. They left the spear on board.

Suddenly Hermes appeared in front of them. Percy took the lead.

"So.." He was interrupted by a growing noise, which Annabeth quickly realised were voices. In front of them hundreds of people materialised. Annabeth recognised some people, realising that they were the camps. Reyna and Coach Hedge were standing at the front looking tired but proud. Hazel ran forward and hugged Nico. Annabeth saw her friends from Camp Half-Blood: the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie. The Greeks were mingled with the Romans in one crowd. There seems to be some sort of tension between them, but they weren't fighting, and that had to be a good thing. The camps rushed towards them even, with cries of "You're alive!" And "You got here!" The Greeks swarmed Percy, their lost leader which had now been found. The Romans didn't attack the seven, so Annabeth guessed Reyna had told them the real story. Just then she heard a slimy voice cry out.

"Romans! This is a trick! We must kill the Greeks, and the fake seven!" Annabeth scowled as she set her eyes on Octavian. Before she could respond, her boyfriend growled.

"This is not a trick. We are demigods, we are heroes. The giants will soon attack, and they will try to raise Gaia, and we have to stop them. The gods themselves have asked us. We must not fight each other, but fight them."

"He speaks lies." Octavian said scornfully. Percy marched up to him and punched him.

"That was for my panda pillow." Annabeth almost laughed, though she had no idea what Percy was talking about. Hazel smiled though, as if she knew what Percy was talking about.

There was a silence, then Clarisse spoke up. "Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go kill some giants."

There was a loud cheer, and everyone gathered round the Seven. Reyna smiled at Annabeth, who walked over to her and hugged her. "Thanks for reuniting the camps."

"It was nothing. So now, what do we do?"

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

She cleared her throat.

"OK, well there are 10 possible routes that giants will probably try to attack from, so we need to defend those. We have around 250 demigods with both camps, but we probably need some to defend here. Porphyrion is coming from direct north. Me and Percy will take some people and guard there. We'll need some group leaders, so Frank, with Clarisse take a patrol South, Leo take the Hephaestus cabin west! Hazel and Nico take a group east. Jason go north east. Piper, Reyna stay here with a few people, some monsters will probably penetrate our lines, and we can't let them reach the Acropolis." She carried on like that for a few minutes, delegating jobs. When she had finished, she said one last thing. "Remember guys, if you see anything related to Ancient Greece, protect it. Everything they destroy makes the gods weaker. Remember that. The giants will attack soon, Athena told me. But it's only a preliminary, warning attack, it won't last too long. Meet back here when the attacks finished. Good luck!"

With that they dispersed, all going to their delegated place. Annabeth wondered how many would she see again when the battle was over. She sent an Apollo scout to keep a look out. Percy and Annabeth had taken a mixture of the Apollo cabin and the fourth cohort. They all got ready. Annabeth swung her new drakon bone sword.

"You ready Seaweed brain?"

"Pff, wise girl, this is nothing. We can easily beat these giants."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"Bet I can disintegrate more monsters than you."

"You're on."

Annabeth laughed, as the Apollo scout ran towards her, panting.

"Annabeth- the giants. They're here. And they're coming towards us with an army ten times bigger than ours."

And in the distance, Annabeth heard a war cry.

It had begun.

* * *

**Next chapter, some fighting. I have a good idea of where its going, and it won't be just fighting, but quests too, as I hinted at. Remember if you want me to have more of a character, or more Jasper/Frazel/PERCABETH, or you want me to include a certain monster/god, just review and I will try to do it. I will post the next chapter after some reviews, so again, just type a simple comment in the box below, and press post. It's not difficult people. REVIEW NOW. DON'T GO, FIRST REVIEW. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you very much! I have hit over 1000 views, so here is a little info. **

**Guest - I am trying to accommodate the appearance of Typhon, as I really wasn't considering it before. There are many mighty creatures and monsters to deal with, and Typhon might fall short of making the list; but hopefully not! Typhon was a big part of The Last Olympian, so to use Typhon could spoil its appearance. Please enjoy, and don't worry, there are plenty more big creatures to encounter, :)**

**Also for past reviews, I will keep the Percabeth up, and I have slightly modified the first two chapters, felt like they needed a few more touches. No plot changes, just more detail so you can go back and red if you want. Doesn't matter if you don't though.**

**Remember guys, if you have reviewed one chapter, you can review another. The guys who have reviewed, favourited or followed, thank you, you are why I write and post :)**

**Finally a little trailer here for you, a hint:**

**There should be about 25 chapters! Could be more, could be less, but within the region of 23-30. And remember some of the quite massive enemies, soon we shall deal with them, or some anyway!**

**I am always thinking of ideas for new stories, and I think I have one, and it might be a crossover… so be prepared! I am very excited, for the future of this story and others. **

**As always, I will post the next chapter after some reviews. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Hazel

A loud shout ripped through the air. Hazel drew her breath, ready for what was going to happen. She had faced battles before, but that didn't mean there wasn't a tight knot in her stomach. Nico sidled up towards her, his head shrouded beneath a hood. She was glad to see him again, safe. And he had managed to re unite the camp. I mean, yes, there was still going to be some… tension, but it was a start. And with leaders from both camps working together, fighting against a common enemy, it was only a matter of time before the tension eased. Following him was a small group of demigods from the Ceres/Demeter and Mercury/Hermes cabins. Nico wasn't likely to make an inspiring speech, so she took the lead.

"Romans, Greeks, help me and fight!" A wave of unease rippled through the crowd before her. Some friendly looking Greeks, who probably listened to Annabeth, raised their swords, as did some Romans, who knew her. Some left the swords in their scabbards. Hazel ignored them, and as she was about to follow up her speech.

"We have to fight. Both leaders of both camps have decreed this. If we do not Gaia will win. We are all demigods, so we fight. Together. We are covering most of Eastern Athens. Make sure you don't get too drawn in. Remember, this isn't likely to be the main attack, so it should be simple. " She said, her head up.

This time the Greeks cheered, but some of the Romans followed. They waited, the line of monsters in the distance becoming clearer. She began to learn some of the other demigods' names. Amelia from Camp Half blood was 15 and could manipulate the growth of plants, a skill common to both Roman and Greek demigods of Ceres apparently. Michael, son of Hermes was a handy swordsman. She realised some of these people had never been in a proper battle, and she would have to lead them.

She decided to split themselves into three teams. She would lead one, Nico would lead another. They would consist of five other demigods. The final team of ten would be in the central area. A layer of nervous anticipation settled on everyone, as they waited.

Then a loud screech filled the air, breaking the aura of silence immediately. Thrust into the battle, Hazel felt insecure, and for a second wished her friends from the Argo were here. She thought of her friends and quickly remembered her trustworthy horse, Arion. She whistled loudly, and drew a gold nugget from the earth. The demigods watched in wonder as the horse sped towards her, stopping in front of her. She smiled, a real companion in battle. She fed him the nugget, and he snorted, happily. She jumped up to his back, patting him. He leapt forward, alert.

The teams split up and slowly advanced forward. A couple of dracaenae, a mixture of snake and woman, with double snake trunks hurled themselves forward, but were cut down by swords. Within seconds three more dracaenae appeared, along with some fire-breathing horses. Keenly, Michael stepped forward, his whirling sword cutting down a couple of the fiery manes. As he did this Nico backed him up, raising spirits from the ground, and arrows whizzed through the air, flying at their targets. However, with frightening speed a dracaenae lashed out on Michael. Without thinking Hazel flew forward on Arion, blocking the blow. Nico finished it off, with a blow from his deathly black sword, as the final fire breathing horse fell to the ground, tangled in thorns. But as she turned round, a camper was lying on the floor, in pain. He had been burnt by fire-breathing horses, and was lying on the floor, in apparent agony.

His friend from the Hermes cabin was cleaning it up, but the boy still looked in pain. Hazel trotted over, and got off Arion. With a cold feeling in her stomach, she remembered this was a war. There would be casualties. Even some of her friends. She thought of Frank, and everyone, and prayed that they were all right. She kneeled down next to the boy. He could be healed. "Are you okay?"

"Arghhh. No, no I'm not." He replied groaning, his blonde hair coated in sweat. Hazel turned quickly and gave his some nectar, immediately restoring colour to his face. But there was no more rest time as a howl swept through the city.

A whole hoard of empousai approached, followed by another line of dracaenae. After them followed a couple of chimera, horrid beasts, children of the original one, having the same furry face and snaky features. And the deadly poison. Hazel realised that the giants were ramping up the levels, almost like a video game. Nico's spirits raised their swords, charging, and his brow furrowed, concentrating hard. More organised now, vines popped up from the earth, and the grass between them grew to almost a metre within seconds. The Demeter cabin was doing well, and causing harm. Michael led a charge, sword forward, sweeping left. Nico's ghosts recklessly attacked the dracaenae, as the empousai sprinted forward, viciously snarling. Arion reared up kicking the first dracaenae, and Hazel swung her sword, killing a second. She paused, in a brief respite, watching Michael's friends working their way towards the back of the dracaenae, only suffering two injuries.

Hazel sprung into action, dancing through the empousai, as she attempted to make her way towards the chimera. "Amelia cover me, I'll deal with the chimera!" Hazel yelled, and without hesitation she leapt gracefully over the rest of the empousai, who looked at her in disbelief, as arrows sliced through the air towards them.

She headed for the chimeras, who were cowering behind the cover of the dracaenae. As she looked at them, they turned towards her. One bounded towards her, it's glistening fangs bared, ready to strike. Arion darted straight at it, dummying left, and sidestepping right at the last moment. As she slashed at it, she realised it had dodged and was now behind them, herding them towards its brother. She concentrated hard, attempting to manipulate the mist, to make sure one thought she was moving left, and the other thought she was going right. Too late it realised the trick. The chimera spat poison at the fake image, which flew right through it. Now that the chimeras were split up, she threaded her way past one, and turned on its back, killed it, as she stabbed directly down. The other, it's brother now dead, sprinted from where it came. Hazel, determined to find out where their camp was, called the others onwards, and followed the animal. It weaved in and out of streets, trying to keep itself on the edge of Hazel's sight. She felt the presence of others, and realised that the others were struggling to keep up.

Suddenly Nico appeared beside her shadow travelling, following her. "Hazel, Hazel, stop!"

He gasped, almost making it inaudible. But she was intent on killing this beast.

She urged the others on, bringing them directly into a large square, where the beast stopped and circled. As it circled her, the others finally caught up, entering the square. Arion whinnied loudly, rearing up, but Hazel forced it forwards.

Instantly hundreds of beasts screeched, exiting there hiding places, and charging on the demigods in a circle. Dracaenae, empousai, chimera and many other monsters charged, ready for the slaughter, hungry for blood.

Hazel had fallen straight into a trap, and had brought two camps to die with her. What had she done?

"ITS A TRAP!" Nico shouted, out of breath, as he reached her. He stopped, surveying the surrounding army. Hippalectryon and harpies joined their ranks. As they charged inwards, they forced the camps to huddle next to each other, in a tight circle. Just then a booming voice rang out.

"Excellent, excellent. Well done my little army. Really this was a wake up call. But you demigods couldn't even deal with this tiny army. Quite pathetic really. There will be more, much more. But, you have allowed us to get this far. Kill them all, except the one on the horse, she is one of the seven. She is mine!" He laughed.

Hazel watched as a giant, with silver and gold braided hair, and slithering, green legs emerged from behind a tall building, and stepped between his army. "CHARGE!" He hollered.

* * *

**Hope you liked that cliffhanger. Remember review, ad then I post. If you want something, or have advice, review. So if you want the next chapter, write a comment in the box below, then press post. I know I say that very time, but it actually is that simple. Reviews mean a lot to me, so before you go, review. Now! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Another chapter, its one of my longest yet. Tell me whether you like longer or not so long chapter more. Thanks to Caladus for your reviews they are always quite helpful. However, i am feeling a bit disappointed about reviews. I have got over 1400 views, but I usually only get 1-2 reviews a chapter, since I started asking for reviews. so lets aim for a bit more reviews next time, eh? Then I will post. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Leo

Leo walked into the park, a group of demigods behind him. His clothes were ripped and covered in monster dust, his face dirty. But despite all that, he was feeling pretty proud. He had managed to lead the Hephaestus cabin, plus some Roman demigods, children of Vulcan, into battle, and beaten off the monster army. Well most of it. The rest of it just retreated at the sound of a horn. Leo wasn't too surprised; Annabeth had told them this was a warning attack. He knew it was going to get a lot worse, but right now, he felt good about himself.

As he walked into the big green park, on which demigods were scattered, he saw injured people were being treated to in a nearby shade under a cluster of tress. Piper saw him approaching and ran up to him. Then a really weird thing happened. It was like time slowed down around him, everyone becoming still, their expressions frozen onto their face. He briefly wondered if this was some monster trick when there was a bright flash.

Before Leo was a grimy man in blue, workingman's overalls. His hands were covered with grease, and his hair was uncared for. "Hey dad." Said Leo simply.

Hephaestus smiled proudly at his son. "Leo m'boy!" He boomed. "I am here to uh-" He fiddled with his overall. "To tell you I'm proud of you."

Leo stared at him. "You bothered to come here, slow down time, and talk to another living organism just to say you're proud of me?" Leo was glad his dad was proud, but this seemed a bit too good to be true. Gods don't just go to all that effort to waste time on stuff like family relations.

Hephaestus looked down at the floor, and coughed. "Uhm, and, to tell you- well, that I will be there to help you when you face a giant."

Leo blinked.

"So yes, that's it. I guess I'll be going now. Oh and… when the girl, Annabeth, needs help… just tell her of the Kobaloi." And then Hephaestus disappeared before Leo could ask what the immortal horse was he talking about.

Suddenly there was a snap, and everyone started moving again, Piper still running towards him.

"Leo!" She cried happily, leading him to the shade where he could make out the figure of Jason. "Are you alright?"

Leo nodded. They reached Jason, who grinned at Leo was about to speak, when Percy and Annabeth jogged up to them, Frank soon after. Percy's leg was bleeding, but otherwise he seemed fine.

Annabeth's eyes scanned over them, checking they were all alright, before speaking. "Did the monsters retreat for you guys as well?" Everyone nodded.

"At the sound of the horn. And there was no sign of the giants." Jason pointed out. Annabeth didn't look surprised. Then Frank frowned.

"Where's Hazel?"

Percy looked around the park. "She must still be in the city. Do you think she's still fighting, or did something happen to her?"

Before anyone could respond, a demigod in a battered helmet ran up to them, gasping, blood on his arm. "Hazel's group- eastern Athens- giant!" He spluttered out, breathless, before collapsing on the floor. Piper rushed over to him, and fed him a square of ambrosia. Everyone waited impatiently as he gulped it down, before continuing. "It was a trap. There's a silver and gold giant. We need help."

Frank immediately leapt forward. 'I'm going to help her."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Frank, Jason take a big group of uninjured people and go help." She hesitated. "That should be enough- I don't want to put all our army in one place. If you need backup, iris-message me."

Frank nodded, before scrambling off, Jason behind him.

Leo frowned. "What do we do?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth and I, well, we have an idea, something that could help us. It has to be just us two though." He ignored Leo and Piper's querying looks.

Annabeth added, "We also need to know where the enemy camp is. It would help, if we needed to go onto the offensive or-" She broke off, biting her lip. "But we don't know where it is…"

Then Leo gasped. "Oh! You need help!"

Percy stared at him. "Leo what on earth are you talking about?"

Leo quickly explained about seeing his dad (to his friends' surprised faces), and about how his father had told him to tell Annabeth of the 'Kobaloi'. Annabeth smacked her forehead when she heard that part.

"Of course! Leo, your dads a genius! There are these stories, of these little pixie creatures, called the Kobaloi, and they're meant to live in the hidden shrines of park Dasos. They're meant to have knowledge of everyone's enemies. In the ancient times they were often approached before going to battle so commanders could learn more about them. However, it's difficult to convince them to help you. And they haven't been seen or heard of in centuries…"

"I'll go. See what I can do. It's worth a shot." Leo volunteered.

Piper spoke up. "I would come, but," She gestured to all the wounded, "I need to stay here and help look after them. Plus, we need someone to defend this place just in case."

Annabeth tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "Uhm, yeah and Percy and I- well we have that thing we told you about."

Percy and Annabeth ignored Leo and Piper's quizzical looks for the second time. But Leo trusted Percy and Annabeth. If they had something important to do, it was probably worth doing. "But then who will come with me?" Leo asked. He didn't really fancy a solo mission.

Piper's eyes sparkled. She fixated on a point behind Leo. He turned and saw Reyna scanning the distance for any monsters. She seemed to be one of the people in command, which of course she was, since she was praetor. Connor was next to her. Surprisingly, in Percy and Annabeth's absence, Travis and Connor (who Leo knew quite well know- oh the fun pranking the Aphrodite cabin) had taken up lead of Camp Half-Blood along with Clarisse.

"Take them." Piper suggested. Leo snorted in surprise, unsure about the idea of going on a quest with someone who wasn't part of the seven.

However Percy nodded. "It's a good idea. Take them."

Leo half sighed, before walking over to them. "Hey guys. Listen, I need your help."

….

The Argo II set down on the velvety grass. The park stretched on for miles, as far as the eye could see. Dense wood was clumped in the centre. Connor whistled. "Wow. How are we going to find the kobaloi in that? We might as well go home now!"

Reyna scowled and glared at Connor. Connor just grinned at her and pushed her playfully. Okay, thought Leo. He guessed they had spent a lot of time together. And he was getting the vibe Connor liked Reyna. Not good. That could only mean pain. She was roman praetor, serious and hardened, and he was Connor, one of the prankster brothers.

Leo decided not to comment, and walked off the trireme. The wood was pretty big, but Annabeth had told them how to find them. All you needed was a son of Hermes. Apparently the Kobaloi used to be servants of Hermes, and while they were now free, a descendant of Hermes would always be able to find them.

Soon they were following Connor, who seemed to be following some sort of trail that only he could see. The wood was green, light streaming through, but Reyna seemed wary, keeping one hand on her sword. There was an awkward silence hanging on the air. Luckily, they were soon brought to a halt.

Connor raised his hand, standing statue still. Almost immediately, there was a giggling sound, like a classroom of young pupils had started laughing. Then they appeared. They were small, about as tall as Leo's leg. They had inky, light blue, translucent skin, stretched tight and shiny. Their eyes were pitch black, sparkling with humour.

"Demigods!" A voice said. No one's mouth opened, but it sounded like more than one Kobaloi spoke. The voice was playful, yet at the same time it was like they were scared, but acting playfully because they didn't know what else to do.

"Hello! I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, this is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and he," Leo called, "is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. We need your help. Please, can you tell us where the giants camp is?"

At the word _giants _the Kobaloi scattered, murmuring, "No! No! Not the giants! He harms, he bad!"

"He?" Reyna asked curiously. "You've met one?"

The Kobalos didn't answer, but instead looked at each other helplessly. Connor stepped forward.

"I am a son of Hermes. Tell us where the camp is. If there is any giant or creature in this woods that you are scared of…"

"We'll defeat them for you." Leo interrupted, followed by a sigh from Connor.

The Kobaloi looked at them curiously, before quietly talking to each other in a strange language. Finally, one tall Kobalos stepped forward.

"Help us. Defeat the wood stalker, and we will tell you. He come soon. Help us, and we help you." And with that the Kobalos scattered.

….

They waited there anxiously, Leo and Connor telling jokes to keep the mood light, though Reyna didn't seem in the mood to laugh. Leo's stomach growled; it was long past lunch and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. He started pacing around.

Reyna looked at him. "It will be here soon, whatever the monster is. The kobaloi said."

That didn't make him feel any better. It had already been ages (ok, twenty minutes, but to ADHD Leo that _was_ ages), and there was no sign. Suddenly he heard a low growl. Reyna shot up, pulling out her sword, Connor doing likewise. Leo plunged his hand into his tool belt and drew out his hammer. They formed a circle, each of them facing outwards. Then Leo saw it out of the corner of his eye, stalking towards them, as a black as a panther. It leapt forward, claws extended. Then Leo saw it clearly.

It was a hellhound on steroids. Its red eyes glowed with fury, its legs lean and muscular, with three long, wiry tails.

Leo cursed and ducked, while Reyna and Connor swirled round. Reyna swung her sword, pushing the hound off its course. Leo blasted it with fire, though it had no effect on the beast. Of course, remembered Leo, hellhounds were immune to fire. He jumped forward, and smashed its head with his hammer. While the hound was dazed momentarily, Connor rolled under the hound, stabbing it in its weaker underside. The hound yelped, before scratching Connor, who screamed in pain.

Reyna gasped and ran forward, waving her sword, drawing it away from Connor. The hound snarled, and followed. Leo realised he needed to use Reyna's distraction. Just one more hit in its vulnerable area… He stealthily, ran forward, and jumped on the hellhounds back. It roared, writhing. Quickly, Leo stretched his arm, and whacked his hammer right on the underside of his skull. The hellhound collapsed, disintegrating.

Reyna ran to Connor. "Connor!" She said desperately. She poured some nectar on his wound, and skin stretched over the opening. Connor's eyes fluttered open, as Reyna smiled. Maybe she did like Connor back.

Suddenly the Kobaloi appeared, grinning mischievously at them, dancing around. "Thank you. We are free to roam these woods once more. For that, we will tell you where the giants camp is." Leo listened carefully. So the giants were hiding northwards from Athens. Leo grinned. They could use that information.

…

Leo got off the ship once again, Reyna and Connor behind him, walking in the park where the demigod base was. The short ride back from park Dasos had been uneventful. He wondered if anyone else was back yet. He walked around a big tree, and spotted the shade where people were getting healed. Just as he opened his mouth to call out, he stopped. He looked at the shade and then he realised what he was seeing.

And his heart dropped.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! Please type a comment in the box below, I will post next chapter after a few reviews, lets aim for more than usual please, and then I will post. So before leaving, REVIEW, if you want the next chapter. So if you want to read what happens next, please review. Before going. Review now! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the later than usual chapter, was busy with school stuff. Thanks Claudus for your reviews, all you have said has been noted. And GoldChain, thank you for that really nice and uplifting review. However lets still aim for a few more reviews. **

**I just want to ask you, what do you guys think of the Reyna/Connor pairing, that was hinted at last chapter. Yes or no? And also, fighting. i have tried to vary it, so there are major, flat out battles, but also a bit more of a quest like aspect in the war, a bit like last chapter, and what chapter 14 will be like. That way it is a bit more varied than just the usual war. What do you think?**

**Read, enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

* * *

Jason

Jason drew back for a second, checking on his troops. He wasn't sure if they were all ok, the dracaenae had attacked viciously and ruthlessly. He only saw a couple of injured people, lying at the back of the ranks, but luckily they were being attended to. Jason decided to spur on his troops, and with a war cry he charged into the masses of monsters, Frank beside him. He manoeuvred the wind, and felt himself rise above them. Using his long sword he stabbed at the leaping dracaenae. One bit his sword and clung on, but was evaporated to dust by another Roman.

"Well done! Keep it up!" Jason bellowed, whilst flying to the back of the monster ranks. He knew they had to defeat this band of monsters quickly. They had been on their way to the square where Hazel was fighting, when this group of monsters had blocked them. They needed to kill them quickly and go help Hazel and Nico. Hippalectryon were fluttering about here, ready for battle. They had yellow feathers on wings emerging from their horse like bodies, with small razor sharp, quickly moving chicken feet. As they sensed his approach, they formed groups of threes. Jason grabbed a current of air and gained height, deciding to gather up some wind quickly.

The front group of feathery horses hurled themselves at him, teeth bared. It would have been almost comical sight, these chicken horses, if they hadn't been so intent on killing him. Blood pounded in Jason's ears as he darted left and deftly cut through two, the final one escaping. However he had no time to relax as another group attacked, once again he dodged, but this time pain erupted into his back, he had been hoofed by the third monster. He spiralled downwards, and the second group gave chase, but Jason had created faster winds and as he released them, as he didn't have the energy to control them, they smashed into the Hippalectryon, scattering feathers and ash everywhere. Jason cushioned his fall, and stood up. Pain rocketed through his body, and he started to suffer severe spasms: his back was badly injured. He needed help, but everyone was busy fighting, Frank in the distance, destroying dracaenae. Now the final group of the Hippalectryon was attacking, and one lunged forward, biting into his flesh. Jason yelled in pain, and kicked the monster away, but the others soon started to approach as well.

As his eyes, leaden, fluttered to a close, he heard a whoosh of an arrow piercing the air. He prepared for his death, but instead the arrow hit something else, as Jason could still feel the acute pain snaking through his body.

"JASON! Jason wake up! Can you hear me Jason?" Someone shouted in his ear. He recognised the voice, but it was one he hadn't heard for some months now. Suddenly his mouth was forced open, and something shoved into his mouth. It tasted sweet and soothed his pains. Gasping with relief that the pain was gone, Jason opened his eyes.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" Jason exclaimed. His sister, dressed in the hunter's attire, with a silver circlet resting on her spiky black hair, stood before him. As he said this he noticed the other huntresses, dressed in smooth silver, all shooting arrows with a deadly accuracy at the monsters. Thalia smiled.

"We're here to help you. Jason, what happened? You were badly hurt there." She offered him her hand and, he tugged on it, standing straight. He quickly brushed off the dust and hugged her deftly.

"Gaia's forces are strong, and I was caught out." Jason answered. Suddenly a voice rang out, and Artemis appeared. Annabeth had told Jason and Piper that they had met Artemis, and how she had looked like a 12-year-old girl. Here she looked about 18, dressed in tight silver clothes: the outfit of the supreme hunter. However her hair was long and red, and she smiled kindly.

"Demigods, there will be time for talking later, but now we must help Hazel and Nico; they are in grave danger. I have come to help; the giant, Tityos, is a deadly foe of Apollo and I. Born to defeat us. That is why I have come to help you fight. We have healed your troops and beaten off these monsters that delay you. Now we must leave."

Jason nodded, they were deadly hunters and any opposition to them was often wiped out. He was glad his sister and the rest of the hunters had come to help. Hopefully, together, with a goddess on their side, they could defeat this giant.

…

"Is Hazel in trouble? What's happened? Is she okay?" Frank asked, running up to them. A huntress looked at him and shook her head as he flew above them with Thalia.

"They have been surrounded, we must help them soon. The square is close though, we should be able to reach in time to help them." Thalia muttered, nervously. Jason took this in, but just then they flew through a street and into a square, which was swarmed by monsters.

Jason was hurled into action, flying and jabbing and stabbing, just to make his way into the centre, where a group of demigods were fighting. He saw Artemis rise and shoot at a lightning speed, creating a cloud of ash, concealing her. Thalia rolled in front of the monsters and fought off two groups of Hippalectryon, who appeared to always attack in threes. Jason dived away from the ranks of monsters, and towards the centre of the square. He smashed wind downwards, and a dozen or so empousai stumbled. Jason sunk to the ground, whirling his blade effortlessly, and killed almost all of them before they could stand again. Lots of dracaenae with poisoned spears surrounded him, the tips touching end to end, imprisoning him. Their slimy, green, snake like bodies were topped by three hissing heads. Jason closed his eyes, confident in what he was about to do. He felt the air pressure decreased, and a blot of lighting struck down on the nearest monster. The bolt jumped from one dracaenae to another, until all the dracaenae surrounding him withered into ash. Exhausted from the amount of power that had taken, he nearly fell over.

Just then he noticed Hazel, in the front of the demigod crowd, surrounded up to her head by monsters. Frank had turned into a dragon, flying towards her while shooting jets of flame at the crowded monsters below, clearing the path to her of monsters. Jason, spotting his chance to get to the centre, ran quickly, joining a sprinting hunter. He nodded at her, as she shot a couple of chimera. She stopped for better aim. Jason continued and grasped at the winds, gaining height. He slashed at the heads of monsters, leaving a trail of dust, as if he were a comet. Suddenly Nico broke out of the circle and, followed by hundreds of ghosts, charging the mass of monsters beyond. The ghosts attacked everyone they saw who wasn't a friend. They cut back the ranks of monsters quickly, and helped the hunters to destroy the outer crowds of monsters. But Jason continued to the centre, Frank, who had turned back into a human, beside him.

"HAZEL!" Frank shouted. She turned and smiled at them, and then returned to evaporating monsters. He saw heaps of injured campers and Romans, and went over to guard them, fighting along with the brave Hermes/Mercury and Demeter/ Ceres remaining warriors. They slowly moved forward, cutting through each empousai at a time. Frank was waving a spear, disintegrating Hippalectryon, preventing the monsters from swarming them. Jason lashed out, killing tens of monsters. Suddenly he heard the thump of arrows, subsequently followed by a cloud of dust rising into the air. The rest of the army had followed his example and were breaking through the ranks and joining up with the Hunters, who were causing mass destruction everywhere. Thalia waved happily to him, but was interrupted by the booming voice of a giant, who was standing at the back of the monster army.

"Artemis, Apollo, you foul creatures, come and fight me, and meet your doom!" He bellowed. In a flash of light a 12-foot Artemis appeared, bow at the ready, a silver aura emanating from her. At another second flash, Apollo appeared, tall and fiery, with a flaming bow. The whole battlefield stopped for a second. Silence. But the roar of the giant snapped the quiet. "I, TITYOS, WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The giant and gods clashed, and the battle reigned again. Jason flew up, Frank beside him, Hazel riding Arion beneath them. Jason gathered up as much wind as possible, condensing it, pressing it together hard. He flew forward, keeping the wind tense together, Frank, Hazel, and the hunters behind him. He had never tried this before, but this was the time for a risk, giants were hard to stop, let alone kill. He flew within metres of Tityos, who was now chasing after Artemis, while Apollo tried to shoot arrows at the giant. Unfortunately he kept dodging with unnatural speed. Then Jason remembered this giant was born to avoid the arrows of the Archer Twins.

Now was the time. He released the wind and a hurricane of air smashed into the giant, who fell into a building, and was struck by a volley of the hunters' arrows. Apollo leaped forward, and pinned the giant down, while Artemis leaped gracefully into the air, taking an arrow out of her quiver, and shooting it right through Tityos' heart.

With a final roar, the giant faded and then fell to ash. A shriek emanated from the monster army, who were now numbered few. Quickly, Hazel and Frank, leading the campers, destroyed as many as they could while the rest fled.

The final monsters fell. Frank smiled proudly at Hazel. "You did really well to fight your way out of that one." He said, and Jason nodded in agreement.

"You guys helped. You brought back up. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Or the hunters, or Artemis and Apollo." Jason remarked.

Apollo smiled down at them. "Well kids, I have to go. Nice fighting with you. Come on, lets go sis." He vanished.

Artemis nodded. "I too must leave. The gods can only help with the final fight with a giant, not the whole battle. But fear not, my hunters will help you." She looked at Thalia. "Lead well my lieutenant." And with that she disappeared.

Jason sighed in relief. Finally today's battle was over. However, a dark thought crept into his mind. He wondered just how long they could keep fighting for.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, don't worry, the cliffhanger from last chapter will be resolved next chapter. I was just hanging you out for a bit longer :p. Hope you enjoyed it, now tell me what you think of the questions at the top of the chapter, if you have any advice, or etc. REVIEW NOW! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So decided to give you this chapter a bit early, as I gave last one later than usual so yeah :). No reviews this week :'( Please guys review. It is really important to me. To those who usually do review thank you, but really I would like more reviews. They tell me what you want, and they tell me that people are interested. I've nearly hit 2000 views, so surely some of you can review? I will post next chapter only after some reviews, not before. Aim for more than 1-2, c'mon you can do it. **

**Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

* * *

Frank

Frank winced in pain as he put weight on his cut ankle as he moved forward towards the Acropolis Park. He had used up all his ambrosia, and he didn't want to ask anyone else for some- they all needed it. Plus, they were two minutes away from the park, and he could have some then.

Hazel walked beside him. Frank could almost close his eyes, block out everything else, and pretend it was just him and Hazel, on a romantic walk through a park. Hazel soon nudged him with her elbow. Frank opened his eyes and saw the Argo II setting down on the grass. That must have been Leo, returning from park Dasos. Piper had iris-messaged Jason, and had told them what had happened. Hurrying now, all pain forgotten, Frank arrived at the park. Jason sprinted forward. Frank frowned, wondering what had happened. Then he saw it too. With a yelp he ran forward, Hazel right behind him.

Lying on the ground was a motionless Percy, his shirt soaked with blood, his eyes closed. An arrow stuck out from his chest. Annabeth was kneeling before him, yelling his name, Piper beside her. A Greek demigod, a healer from the Apollo cabin, was pouring nectar on the wound. Jason, Frank and Hazel all ran up to them, Leo soon behind them after having left the Argo II.

"What happened?" Hazel exclaimed. Annabeth didn't seem to have heard her, still crying Percy's name frantically. Piper looked up at them, concern etched over her face.

"We don't know. Annabeth and Percy had gone off to do whatever they had needed to do, and then just a few minutes ago, Annabeth came back, supporting a half-conscious, bleeding Percy." She explained. She looked at the healer. "How is he Will?"

The healer, Will, looked up at them after carefully finishing wrapping the bandage. "He's in a stable condition now. Don't worry, after a good night's rest, with a little help from some ambrosia and nectar, he should be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "He's lucky though. The arrow hit wasn't a fatal shot. If it had been a little bit higher, we may have lost him." Will added grimly, before calling some helpers and taking Percy towards the make shift infirmary on a stretcher.

…

Two hours later, and evening had settled, the glowing sun receding in the pinky-orange sky. They had all gathered around Percy, who was now conscious and holding hands with Annabeth, grinning.

"You idiot, Seaweed Brain! You almost had me scared th-" Annabeth broke off, choking slightly. Percy pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ah, c'mon Wise Girl." Percy smiled at her. Annabeth coughed and straightened up, but didn't let go of Percy's hand.

Frank looked at them curiously. "What were you guys doing anyway?" Percy's smile faded.

"Umm, well, we were trying to find some friends to help us. We asked this centaur for help, and…. Well things turned nasty." Everyone nodded, not pressing the matter.

Piper smiled. "So Tityos was defeated?" Jason nodded, before Piper continued. "And Leo, you know where the enemy base is? The Kobaloi told you?"

"Yup. Northwards, near a place called Lamia."

Annabeth looked wary. "There are legends about a creature, an enchantress, called Lamia. The place was named after her. Who knows what kind of creatures are there at their base?" Everyone looked at each other, uncomfortable.

"Well, I suppose that's it for today. We should all rest up, get ready for tomorrow." Piper said brightly.

But despite everything that had happened, Frank wasn't tired. He was energetic and alert, almost like he was on godly caffeine. And then it hit him. They knew where the giants' camp was. It was nearly night. It was almost like Mars had given him this energy boost, to do this very thing. Actually Mars probably had.

"Wait! I have an idea." Frank exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. He continued. "We know where the base is. I could take some of my siblings, take a scout out of their base, give us an edge."

Jason looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I mean, it's gonna be dangerous-"

"Yes." Frank cut him off. "I am sure. I've gotta feeling this is important, like Mars wants me to do this."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. If you're okay with it Frank, then why not?" Frank smiled.

"I'm coming too." Said Hazel determinedly. Frank shook his head.

"No. You should get some rest. You'd be great, but I'm getting the feeling Mars wants it to be just me and my siblings." It was the truth. As much as Frank would like Hazel to come, or any of the seven, the voice of Mars/Ares that had almost disappeared from his head since Venice had come back, telling him what he needed to do.

Leo clapped him on the back. "Good luck man. You'll need to take the ship there. I'll tell Festus where you need to go."

…..

Night had fallen, a cloak of darkness on the land. Frank crept off the ship silently. They had landed behind a cluster of trees, hidden by the darkness. Not too far away was the giants' base. Miles long, full of tents and flickering flames. From their slightly elevated position, Frank could see Venti, Hippalectryon, Dracaenae, Harpies, Empousai and many more twisted, strange, scary monsters that Frank had never heard of before in his life. He turned around and saw Clarisse, a Greek daughter of Ares, behind him along with two of her siblings.

When Annabeth had introduced Clarisse to Frank, it had been pretty scary. Luckily, Clarisse seemed to take a liking to him: 'A roman praetor, and son of Mars!' And Clarisse was pretty handy, already coming up with strategies to get into the base.

"Come on." She whispered gruffly. "Lets go."

Quietly, the four of them crept towards the camp. There were dracaenae stationed around the perimeter every hundred metres, holding long thin spears. Lucky for them, the defences weren't too strong yet. Either because the giants thought no one knew where their base was, or they thought no one would be stupid enough to try and enter. Possibly both.

Quickly, Clarisse took out a small bronze grenade from her backpack, and threw it far to the left. The moment it touched the ground, smoke started to emerge from it, noiselessly. It wasn't a lot, otherwise that might make it clear there was an intruder. But enough to cause a distraction. Several dracaenae, including the one nearest to Frank, slithered off to check what was happening. Taking their chance, Frank and his siblings sprinted into the base.

Once inside the base, they had to be even more careful. Despite creeping around, sticking to the shadows, Frank was terrified of being discovered. He realised if they were going to get a good map of the base, they would need to split up.

One of his siblings, Ryan, a big hefty fellow, nodded. "Agreed. Meet back here in an hour. Don't be late, otherwise we'll assume you've been caught."

With that, they all went into different directions. Frank turned into a pigeon, pecking on the ground, to reduce the chances of being caught.

Frank knew this was just a scouting mission, but Frank had an idea. They were here, and if he could just find the armoury…

Deep in thought, Frank stopped in his tracks when he heard a deep, sinister voice coming from the nearest tent, almost a growl.

"You tell me this now! You have failed me, Scylor!" The voice roared. Immediately Frank knew that it was the voice of a giant.

Frank crept around, still in pigeon form, locating a crack in the tent. He peeked inside. There he saw a monstrous creature, with the lower body of a bear, and the claws of one too. His back, which was muscular and scarred, was facing Frank. Opposite him, kneeling on the floor of the tent, was a serpentine man, with a forked tongue and a greenish hue to his skin.

"Forgive me, my lord Agrius. Unfortunately it is true. The two children, separated from the rest, with the help of the satyr, managed to defeat Moros, and obtain the spear." The serpentine man, Scylor, spoke.

An electric tingle ran up his spine as Frank realised they were talking about him, Piper and Grover.

The bear-man, Agrius, bellowed in rage, and swiped in fury, gashing Scylor's face.

"I shall not kill you Scylor." He fumed. "You have been useful, and may prove to be so in the future as well. But be careful: I shall not be so forgiving if you fail me again."

Scylor bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord, you are most kind."

Agrius looked at Scylor sharply. "And what of Aida?"

"She is still…. unaccounted for. Ever since we replaced her with Moros as guardian, she has not been sighted."

Agrius snarled. "Yes, you fool, but what if she tells the demigods of how to use the spear! She is one of the few who knows! The demigods must not be allowed to have such knowledge."

"Yes, my lord, but Aida is a little known deity, spirit of modesty, reverence and respect. She has always kept to herself, doing little else other than guard the spear. Unless she is sought after, which is unlikely as few now know of her, even less know she was guardian, certainly not demigods; well other than that she will not appear to the demigods with no calling to help. No, I think we are safe in that regard."

Agrius snorted. "Very well. You are bad company, Scylor. I wish to go talk to my brothers now."

Realising what that meant, Frank quickly flew away before Agrius could leave the tent and spot him. Frank's mind was still reeling from what he had just heard. This information… this could help them, finally, they could learn how to use the spear and why it was so important. But right now, he needed to find the armoury. He hadn't finished what he needed to do. Suddenly he spotted Clarisse, along with Ryan and Mack, the fourth sibling, crouching down in the shadow of a tree, discussing.

He flew down to them, and shape-shifted into human again.

"Woah!" Mack ogled. "How did you just do that?"

Frank smiled, embarrassed. "Uh, I can change form. Ancient gift, ancestor, so on. Not important right now."

Clarisse blinked. "That was cool." She grinned and patted Frank on the back. "I'm liking you more and more."

Frank grinned. Ryan interrupted them. "Together, we think we have a map of this section. The base is too big though to be able to map all of it."

"I was flying above, and to me it seemed like all the sections were identical. It's a pretty ordered base."

Mack nodded. "That's what we thought. Well, that's what we came here for. We should probably go now, before we get caught."

Frank shook his head. "Not yet. Did any of you guys see an armoury?"

"I did." Clarisse responded. "Well I saw quite a few, but the biggest one is not too far from here. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah. Now get to the ship, get it ready. Be waiting to leave. Pass the Greek fire, now, before you leave."

Ryan nodded, and hefted the green packages out of his backpack, handing them to Frank, before they all sprinted off.

Moving quickly and carefully, Frank soon arrived at the armoury. It was a big tent, and Frank could see two venti and a dracaenae standing guard inside.

Swiftly, he stepped inside, surprising the monsters. He stabbed one venti with his short sword, disintegrating it immediately. The dracaenae swirled round, and lunged at him with her spear. Jumping aside, Frank feinted with his sword, before changing its course, aiming at her head. The dracaenae saw it coming though, and deflected it easily, the other venti pushing him backwards on the floor. Just as the dracaenae raised her spear, Frank rolled behind her, got up, and slicing at her two snaky legs.

The dracaenae wailed and collapsed into dust. Frank knew he had to deal with the remaining venti quickly, before back up monsters came. He tried to lunge at the storm spirit, who was shaped as a muscular young man, but the storm spirit pushed him backwards with the air. Unable to get near the storm spirit, Frank waved his sword helplessly. But to strike Frank, the venti had to let down his shield of air, if only for a second. Grabbing this chance, Frank ducked the venti's sword, and then jumped upwards, stabbing at the storm spirit, destroying it.

Mopping his brow, Frank knew he would have to do this quickly. Inside the armoury were rows and rows of spears and swords. Frank figured this would be supplying at least this whole section of the camp. If he could get rid of this; well the demigod's could definitely use an advantage like that. Before any more monsters could come, he threw down the packages of Greek fire in the centre of the tent. He knew he had mere seconds.

With alarming speed, Frank turned into an eagle, before soaring out of the tent towards the Argo II. Behind him, an explosion ripped through the air, leaving only a devastated pile of ashes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have a really exciting idea which came to me when writing this chapter, and i am super excited for it. Lets just say… some of the seven have a surprise in store for them. So i will post next chapter AFTER some reviews. So please review, write a comment in the box below, it doesn't have to be long, just something you want, advice, anything. It means a lot to me. So don't go. Review. Now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks, I was really busy with schoolwork! Hopefully though that shouldn't be a problem now! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review afterwards! Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!:)**

Percy

Percy smiled as he sank onto the soft, fluffy bed. Luckily for the demigods, there was a bunch of hotels right outside the Acropolis Park; and they were good hotels too. Percy figured temporarily staying in five star hotels without paying wasn't that bad a thing when you were saving the world.

He had just said good night to Annabeth. She was staying in the room next to him, but right now Percy just wanted to sleep. Percy was exhausted. The day's fighting had been rough, not to mention getting shot with an arrow. Luckily, the wound was now a lot better, and Will Solace had told him that after a night's sleep, he would be just fine.

Percy scowled as he remembered Nessus, the centaur who had wounded him. All they had wanted was information. Annabeth had heard that Nessus lived in the neighbouring hills. He was a centaur, who supposedly knew where to go when you needed something. Unfortunately, he was also a devious trickster. He had been the one who had tricked Hercules' own wife into killing him.

But they had figured it was worth the risk. Nessus would know if there was any way of getting Bob and Damasen back from Tartarus, and Small Bob. Percy felt constantly guilty for the way they had been abandoned. It was entirely his fault, if he'd just stayed behind…. But that was why he had to help them. He was going to make sure they would be free from Tartarus. Plus, that wasn't the only reason to get them back. They knew there was a war going on, and Percy and Annabeth had to be there to help. But if they could manage to get Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen back…. Damasen was the anti-Ares, but surprisingly a lot of monsters were loyal to him. Damasen could help bring a lot more fighters, monsters on _their _side. It could turn the tide of the war.

So they had gone to find this centaur, at the same time Leo had gone off to find the Kobaloi, and Jason, Hazel and Frank were fighting Tityos. It hadn't actually taken that long to find Nessus. But Percy had not liked that guy. He hadn't been like Chiron, or the party ponies. He had a dark brown coat, and an easy-going smile, but his face had been smug, as he had approached them, like he had been waiting for this. This guy didn't work for Gaia, but he wasn't exactly best pals with the gods either. Percy and Annabeth had quickly told him what they wanted. Surprisingly, Nessus had been compliant.

"Sure, demigods. Always in town to help my favourite brood. So, how's life?" When Percy had stared at him, Nessus quickly continued. "Ah, I get it, man, not in the mood for talking. That's cool, that's cool. You want to rescue our friends from Tartarus? There's only one person who I know could help you with that. Only person I know who could help you with that is Alaps. Man, that guy is old. He's the gatekeeper of all places. If anyone can help you, it would be him. You can find him by the River Arian. Not too far from here. I suggest you wait for tomorrow, he's more of a morning person." Nessus had grinned, like he had just shared a joke.

Annabeth frowned. "Well, thanks, I guess. But why are you so eager to help us?"

Nessus had spread his arms. "What can I say? I'm a nice guy. Plus, what could happen after you recue them, what's going to happen in this war… It'll be interesting to watch. I enjoy entertainment. Suffering, pain, sorrow, they're all good."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked warily. "You know what's going to happen?"

Nessus had just cocked his head at that. "Well, yeah. Not going to tell you though. Nah, that would ruin the fun. Might cause some death myself, probably to both sides."

Percy drew his sword and snarled. "Don't even think about touching our side."

Nessus' face hardened. "I'll do whatever I want. For that, I'll make sure I attack them. Seeya kids."

Nessus turned to gallop off. Percy had sprinted after him, sword raised, but before he had been able to touch him, Nessus had turned round, taking the bow and arrows, and shot Percy right on the chest. Annabeth had yelled, and threw her knife at Nessus, hitting him right in the face. Nessus had crumbled into dust.

Percy had collapsed to the ground, and Annabeth had run over to him, trying to help, screaming his name. There was no way to get Percy back to the infirmary in this condition. So Annabeth had whistled. Amazingly, Blackjack came. Percy had never known that Pegasus to respond to anyone but himself. He guessed that Blackjack knew something must be wrong, and so had come. And so they quickly flew back to the infirmary.

As Percy closed his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't have any dreams. He just wanted to have a nice rest for once. Tomorrow he was going to rescue his friends from Tartarus, and to do that, he needed a good nights sleep.

….

Percy shovelled cereal into his mouth with his spoon, inhaling the coco pops. He was sitting in the breakfast area of the hotel, Annabeth and the rest of his friends around him on the big table. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy. He just grinned at her. Jason cleared his throat.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Annabeth reached under the table and took out her bronze shield, the one she had used in the titan war to keep watch on the enemy. Percy had no idea how it had got under the table, but that was Annabeth for you.

"We keep guard, and keep watching. We can use this shield to see if the giant army are approaching. If they are, we go out. Otherwise stay here, defend the Acropolis." She explained.

"Annabeth and I have to go to some river nearby- something we have to do." Percy added, "If the giant army approaches, Iris-message us, and we'll come help."

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"We'll tell you afterwards. It's something we have to do." Annabeth's voice caught. "Just trust us. Please."

Piper nodded in response. "Of course we trust you. Leave the shield with us, and go do what you have to do I guess."

….

Percy soared through the sky, Blackjack flapping his long, black winds beneath him. Annabeth was beside him, flying on Guido, one of Blackjack's friends. Percy smiled at the wind rushing past him, the cool rush hitting his face. He felt really relaxed; he hadn't ridden Blackjack for ages- not since Kansas.

Percy was almost disappointed when Blackjack set down in a glade of trees, a small blue stream rushing downhill. Perching on a large rock, sitting like a monk in meditation, was a very old man. His beard was short and pointed, a snow white. He wore a white Greek toga, and his eyes were closed. Animals scurried about them, chirruping and squeaking, an ever-present noise; the noise of nature. The peacefulness of this place was strange, unfamiliar, compared to the noise of war. Percy got down from Blackjack, Annabeth behind him. At a glance from Percy, Blackjack and Guido batted their long wings and set off into the sky. They would come back when Percy needed them to. It was an advantage of being son of the god of horses.

Annabeth approached the old man, who was seemingly unaware of their presence. "Er, hello? I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. Are you Alaps?" She asked apprehensively.

The man opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. His eyes were clear blue. "I know who you are, and why you are here. And yes, I am Alaps, Spirit of all gates and doors, entrances and exits."

Percy smiled in relief. "So you know what we want? You can help us get our friends back from Tartarus?"

Alaps stared at him coolly. "I suppose I could. Such things have rarely been done before, very rarely; to get someone back from Tartarus will come at a high price. I see no reason why I should help you."

"But- but- the war could depend on it! Surely you don't want Gaia to win?" Percy spluttered.

"I do not care who wins such a petty war! Such matters are beneath my noticing! Why should the rest of the world concern me, when I am concerned with something much greater! I study the key between good and bad, the conflict inside every single one of us, our decisions, our path, the gateway between all!" Alaps' eyes glowed as he said these words. Percy was pretty sure by this point that Alaps was not completely sane. However the flare in Alaps' eyes died down, as he tilted his head though. "I suppose I could help you though- at a price."

"What price?" Annabeth asked warily.

Alaps smiled, a cruel cold expression. "I want to know the gateway in you. I want to find out what makes you who you are, the person you are today. I shall read you, and you shall let me!" Seeing Annabeth and Percy's worried glances, he laughed slightly. "Oh, don't worry, you won't have to do anything yourself. I shall do all the work."

"Okay, then." Percy nodded; that seemed an easy price to pay to get their friends back from Tartarus.

"Oh, but that is not all, first you must prove you are worthy."

"How?" Annabeth demanded.

As she said that, a stream of creatures scampered down from the trees. They resembled squirrels in a way, but they had pure white fur, and had two mini horns on their head. Other than that they behaved exactly like squirrels. Annabeth cooed at them, smiling.

"They're so cute!"

Suddenly they heard a low growl emanating from inside the dark woods, sounding not too far away. Alaps rose up into the air, jerking his head in the direction of the sound. "I want them dead." He said coldly, before vanishing.

"Oh no." Percy said exasperatedly. "More monsters? Really? Haven't we already proved our worth?"

"Percy, I don't think-" Before Annabeth could finish, a load roar sounded, a huge beast lumbered into the clearing. It was a huge black beast, a body mass of thick muscle and shaggy hair. The beast stepped forward, swiping his paw at Annabeth, who yelped and ducked. Percy drew his sword and charged forward, slashing his sword, cutting the beast. It bellowed in outrage, and staggered forward to claw Percy. As Annabeth unsheathed her drakon-bone sword, another identical beast charged in, snarling at the squirrel creatures. Immediately Annabeth lunged forward, blocking the beast's attack on the squirrel creature. Percy realised that his beast too was aiming for the creatures. He darted forward, stabbing the beast, then jumping back, and continuing this game of tag and run, before eventually cutting the beast in half as it disintegrated into ashes. Annabeth had a similar success, as her beast too was reduced to dust.

"Come out, Alaps!" Percy yelled. "We've done your task."

There was second silence in which Alaps did not appear, when Annabeth spoke. "Percy, I don't think Alaps meant us to kill the beasts."

"But wha-" Percy's eyes widened as he realised what Annabeth was saying. It was the squirrel creatures Alaps wanted dead.

_Yes, _Alaps said in their mind, _you understand. Let the Gnar Bears destroy the Lelans. _

As Alaps said this, the piles of dust began to reform into the beasts.

The Gnar Bears, as Alaps called them, attacked the squirrel like creatures, the Lelans. Percy instinctively stepped forward; his sword raised, but stopped himself. He could see Annabeth going through a similar struggle inside her head. Percy didn't want these seemingly innocent creatures die when he could protect the, but they did need Damasen and Bob; they owed it to them.

So Percy stayed still. However when the bears started swiping their paws, throwing the scared Lelans everywhere, Percy realised the bears were playing with the Lelans. They were torturing them. A cold fist clamped in Percy's stomach, as without thinking, he charged forward, slashing his sword in fury, unable to let these simple harmless creatures die by these monsters.

In an adrenaline rush, he slashed and sliced, vaguely seeing Annabeth next to him fighting. Within minutes the bears were once more reduced to dust. This time however Percy used the water of the stream to disperse the ashes, preventing them from reforming.

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other, realization dawning on what they had done. Percy just wasn't able to let the killings go on. Percy just wished his friends didn't have to suffer for it.

As the Lelans scattered up into the trees, Alaps materialised in front of them. Percy immediately spoke.

"Alaps please, don't punish our friends for this, you have to help us, please!"

Alaps smiled. 'You have proven you go by your instinct, no matter what a god tells you. Today your bravery shall have no bad consequences, but I warn you; that will not always be true in the future."

Percy sighed in relief. "So you'll rescue our friends from Tartarus?"

"Of course… After I read you. Let us hope you will survive the experience."

Before Percy could express his protest, Alaps closed his eyes, and Percy's vision turned black. Suddenly he felt a rip, as if someone was tearing his way into his soul. He yelled in pain, as memories rushed past him. All the moments in his life, times where he had to make a decision, displayed themselves in front of them. The pain was terrible, and Percy felt so exposed. He tried to curl up, protecting himself from Alaps. He felt his life force ebb away, giving up, and his soul cold. Suddenly he saw Annabeth in one of his memories, the first time he met her. That warmed Percy's soul, strengthening it, giving him the courage to stand up and face the memories. He would not die. With a gasp Percy's eyes flew open to see Alaps looking satisfied, sitting on his rock.

Annabeth stumbled and caught his hand, having gone through the same experience as Percy. She straightened up.

"Will you release our friends from Tartarus then?" She coughed.

Alaps nodded. "Yes. That reading was most satisfactory. The gate to this world has been opened to your friends. They will be here within days, maybe sooner, maybe longer. It is impossible to tell. Though I warn you, foolish demigods, you may think you have succeeded for now, but such a big deed like this will not go without receiving something great in return. Today was only the beginning of the price. One day I shall call you, and you shall have to come. Then, you shall know the price! Now go! Leave me!"

Percy nodded. "Thank you." He whistled and Blackjack and Guido flew down to them. Percy and Annabeth flew upwards in the air and soared off.

…..

Percy and Annabeth had received an iris-message from Piper, telling them they had been attacked from the east. Percy and Annabeth were flying there now to help.

Soon they landed amidst the fighting, and charged in together. They swirled and slashed through the empousai and draconae. Suddenly they reached the front line of their army. The rest of the seven were standing there, numb, not speaking, staring ahead.

Percy frowned. "What's going on guys?"

Then Annabeth gasped, nearly falling over, grabbing Percy's arm and gripping it tightly.

"No- it can't be- no-"

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy was seriously worried now. He followed Annabeth's gaze, and then it was his turn to gasp. His mind froze, not comprehending. It couldn't be. It was impossible. But it was happening.

Standing only 10 metres in front of them was Luke Castellan.

**A cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm excited for the next one. Now please review, reviews make me write quicker and better. I probably wouldn't have been so long to update if I'd got more reviews, as they make me want to write. So thank you to all have reviewed; please review again! Everyone, type a comment in the box below, and press post! **


End file.
